Digimon Tamers: Outbreak
by Kouji Tamino
Summary: 3 years later. A deadly virus is slowly infecting Digimon and human alike. A new set of Hypnos controlled Tamers, along with the original Tamers, fight to stop the virus. But a group of corrupt kids are wrecking havoc in the city as well. On Hiatus.
1. Corruption

Hey there! Wow, I haven't written a Digimon fanfic in years. But lately I've been pouring my angst writing into a fanfic base on a series that is for the most part, very lighthearted and sometimes goofy. I was trying to keep up with the feel of that show, but since Digimon Season 3/Tamers is a bit on the 'dark' side anyway, (man the D-Reaper arc was freaking creepy) I decided to put this series together. A few notes before I begin:

Purists, sorry but I grew up with the dub of the series. I got hooked on the show with the Myotismon arc and happily watched the dub until 'End of the Line' aired about 1-2 years ago. So that means that I will be using the ages of the US version, in which Takato and the Tamers that were the same age as him were aged up to 13.

Also, I haven't seen any of the 4 seasons/series in a while, so if my facts are off, please tell me. I'll try to correct them as soon as possible or at least try and keep it in mind for a future chapter.

Also, I must warn you: I can get a little perverted, so expect a few sexually charged instances. Nothing too bad, though… I _am_ being held back by a PG-13 rating…

Anyway, with all of that out of the way, let us begin!

-

It was March 15, 200X. It had been 3 years since the 'D-Reaper Incident'. 3 years since the Tamers lost their Digimon. 3 years since Takato Matsuki disappeared. The other Tamers had eventually moved on went their separate ways. 2 years ago, Jeri and her family moved to America. Kenta, Kazu, and their families moved to other parts of Japan. Henry, Rika, and the others remained in West Shinjuku. Henry and Rika now attended the same High School. Yamaki was once again fired and Hypnos was given a new head named Jin Haburi.

Our story begins early in the evening, school long over…

We see a group of kids, 2 boys and a girl, in identical outfits facing off against a Mummymon in an alleyway. The Digimon was covered with black blotches. They were dressed in red high collar jackets, black pants, and white sneakers. The girl, however, wore a black skirt instead. The leader of the group, who wore a square pair of goggles on his head, had black feathered hair and red eyes. Also, unlike his teammates, his jacket was open. The others wore their jackets zipped up. He smirked as he held up a red and black D-Power, his Digimon standing in front of him. "Hmm, an Ultimate… Looks like Kasaimon won't be able to handle it…"

The girl, who had brown hair in pigtails, smirked. "No, but Beezlemon can…"

The boy, who looked to be the girls brother, had short spiky brown hair. He laughed. "A bit of overkill, don't you think? Oh well, what must be done…" He held up his own D-Power, which was gray and light blue. "Impmon, digivolve!"

The Digimon known as Impmon stepped forward. He began to glow in a bright light. "Impmon, digivolve to… Beelzemon!" The evolved Digimon held up his gun, blowing the poor Mummymon to bits. He sighed a bit. "Sorry, but we cannot allow the virus to spread…"

-

**Digimon Tamers: Outbreak**

Episode 1: _ Corruption_

The Hypnos building. Having been restored after the incident, it looked as if nothing had happened. Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, and Mitsuo Yamaki walked up to the building, stern looks on their faces. Henry, still dressed in his traditional black school uniform, had grown his blue hair out down to his shoulders and had it held in a ponytail. Rika now wore her hair down and was wearing her school uniform, the infamous sailor fuku. Both of their faces had a more mature look. Yamaki was wearing jeans, a sleeveless red shirt, black boots, and a black leather jacket. His old sunglasses would have finished off his cheesy 'rebel' look, but he had locked those up in a drawer. He wanted to put away his past.

Rika frowned, tugging on her unbelievably short blue skirt. "God, I _hate_ these things… Whoever designed these ugly uniforms must have been a pervert… And what the hell is with girls gym shorts, anyway? No matter what school I go to, they look like panties… I swear, whoever designs uniforms needs to get laid or something…"

Henry chuckled, taking out his green tinted sunglasses with circle lenses out and putting them on. "Well, it could be worse, I guess…"

Rika glared at him. "How so?"

Henry rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Um… Forget I said anything, okay?"

A older boy of around 19 walked past and pushed his way past Rika. "Hey kid! Stop blocking the sidewalk!"

Rika winced as she landed on her butt. "Oof! Ow…" She looked up to see Henry blush and Yamaki look away. "What?"

"Um, Rika…" Henry began, pointing at her. Her skirt had flipped up and was giving the public a nice view of her white panties. "Um, you're, um… showing…"

Rika looked down and squealed in embarrassment, flipping her skirt down. Her cheeks were pink. "Oh god, I _really_ hate these damn skirts!" She huffed, standing up and dusting herself off. She turned towards the young man that had knocked her down, flipping the bird at him. "Hey, pal! Show some common courtesy! Asshole!"

Henry covered his face, which was turning even redder. "Rika, please… not now…"

Yamaki turned away from them, crossing his arms. "I don't know either of you…"

Rika sighed, calming down. "All right, I'm okay… Look, let's just get in there and get this over with…"

Henry and Yamaki nodded. The group walked into the building, where they were stopped by some guards. Yamaki held up a pass. "We have a meeting with Mr. Haburi…" The guards stood down and let them pass into the elevator.

-

The group walked into the office of the new head of Hypnos. Haburi was a man in his mid 30's with slicked back blonde hair. He wore a gray suit and wore thin framed sunglasses. He smiled as they walked in. "Wong, Nonaka, Yamaki… Welcome! I was wondering when you would arrive!"

Rika walked up to the desk. "All right Haburi, let's get this straight…" She growled as Yamaki ran up and interrupted her.

"Haburi, you stole my job, you dick!" Yamaki screamed. "I swear, if I ever-" He screamed as Rika kicked him in the shin. "Ow!"

Rika glared at the man. "Just be grateful that I wasn't wearing my steel toed boots…" She cleared her throat. "Now where was I, before I was rudely interrupted?… As yes… Haburi, we must ask you to stop the 'Hypnos Tamers' program…"

Haburi crossed his arms, then laughed. "Are you serious, Ms. Nonaka? The virus that these 'Wild Ones' are inflicted with is extremely dangerous… Did you see what happened to a human bitten by an infected Wild One?"

Henry nodded. "We are quite aware of the dangers, but that doesn't give you the right to kill Digimon like that! Listen, my father and the Monster Makers are working on a vaccine and-"

"And what, Mr. Wong?" Haburi asked, staring blankly at him. "We're running out of time… The infected Wild Ones are Bio-Emerging quicker every week. It's getting harder for our Tamers to monitor them. If there were other options besides taking them out, trust me, we would try and implement it… At this point, this is the best we can do…"

Henry sighed, bowing. "Well, thank you for you time, Mr. Haburi…" He looked to the others. "Let's go… looks like this as a waste of time…"

-

"Damn it…" Rika muttered, as they walked out of Haburi's office and closed the door. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"I'm afraid not, Rika…" Yamaki said softly. "Let's just hope that Renamon, Guilmon, and Terriermon aren't infected… After all, the D-Virus originated in the Digital World…"

Just then, Henry saw three figures run down the halls. "What the-" He began walking down the hallway he saw them run through.

Rika raised an eyebrow. "Henry, where are you going?" She growled. "Damn it…" She looked to the former head of Hypnos. "Yamaki, I'm going after him… Wait outside for us…"

Yamaki rubbed his temples in annoyance. "Fine, fine… Just be careful… Your parents are already gonna chew me out for taking you kids over here…"

Rika frowned as she ran down the hall after Henry. "Why can't they stop treating us like kids! We're 16 now, we can handle ourselves!" Her expression softened as she smiled. "It's because they love us…" She gasped as she saw Henry in a nearby room facing off against three kids with Digimon. "Are those- no, the Hynos Tamers wear uniforms… These kids are just dressed in anything…"

Henry glared at the kids. "What are you doing up here? How did you get past the guards!"

One of the kids, who had short purple hair and yellow eyes, stepped up. He was wearing a black dress shirt, cargo jeans, and black sneakers. Another boy behind him had long black hair hanging loosely down his back. He wore a white short sleeved button up shirt, black pants, glasses, and black dress shoes. He was the tallest of the kids. Finally, there was a girl with long light brown hair, a blue tank top, blue skirt, sandals, and a white bucket hat. They all had Digimon and were holding D-Powers. The first boy stared at Henry with his chilly yellow eyes. "Well, actually… We were just making off with these D-Powers we stole from Hypnos… And as for the guards… Well, hopefully they're still alive…"

Henry growled. "No, that's not all right! You put those down or I'll-"

The girl giggled. "Or you'll what?…"

They older boy adjusted his glasses. "It appears that you don't currently have a Digimon with you… Tamer Henry Wong…" He looked to his Digimon, a green creature that had vines for arms and looked like a small boy with green hair. "Vinemon, teach him a lesson!"

Henry gasped as the vines sped towards him. They wrapped around his neck and lifted him into the air. He gasped out for air as they blocked his air passage. His pupils began to lose life as he began to run out of air.

"Let him go!" Rika screamed, running towards the older boy and slamming him against the wall. "Call off your Digimon or I'll beat the living crap out of you!"

"Ahem…" The girl cleared her throat, trying to get Rika's attention. "You forgot about us…" She smiled evilly. "Mizumon, take her out…"

Rika's eyes widened as a small fish/seal hybrid Digimon blasted her with a powerful water gun attack. "Argh!" She hit a wall and fell to the ground. She stood up painfully. "You… won't get away… I won't let you…"

The girl walked up to Rika and smacked her in the face. "Stop being an idiot! Just face the fact that **you can't beat us**… You may have been the big hero during the fight against the D-Reaper, but now you're just a has been…"

The boy with purple hair yawned. "Kuraimon, finish her off…"

Rika screamed out in pain as her body with hit with a wave of darkness. She fell to the ground, writhing in pain. "Ahh! Why does my head hurt so much!"

The boy with purple hair grinned. "Nice, huh? The stronger your negative and dark emotions, the more it hurts…" He looked to the others. "Kazuya, Kiriko… Let's get out of here before we get the cops involved…"

They both nodded. "Right, Kenji…" They ran down the hall, their Digimon following.

Henry fell down the ground, gasping for air. He rested on all fours, trying to recover. He looked down the hallway, but the kids were already gone. "Damn…"

-

The kids, already out of the building, ran across the street. "Where are we going to go now?" Kiriko asked, rubbing her arm nervously. "This is getting to be a little more trouble than I bargained for…"

Kenji stared at her. "Come on, Kiriko… Don't wimp out on us now!" He held his newly stolen D-Power. "After seeing the Tamers with the power they possessed with Digimon… We finally have our own…"

Kazuya smirked. "Besides, I left them a little surprise…" At that moment, the floor that they had just been on exploded. "Whoops, there it goes… Went off a little earlier than predicted, but…"

"That's far enough, you three…" a boy said, walking up to them. He was followed by two siblings. They were the same kids from earlier.

"Shit." Kenji began. "The dogs of Hypnos…"

"Call us names all you want, but that won't stop the fact that we have you outmatched…" the boy with goggles crossed his arms.

Kazuya smirked. "You may be the leader of the Hypnos Tamers, Takeshi Yamato, but you sure don't act like one… You've had that Digimon for like, 2 months, but it hasn't even Digi-volved to the Champion level… When a Digimon that's too tough for yours shows up, you depend on Ai and Mako's Beelzemon…"

Takeshi grit his teeth. "Shut up!"

"Kuraimon, attack!" Kenji screamed, pointing towards Impmon.

Kuraimon, who was a small purple and black wolf, sent the same wave that incapacitated Rika at Impmon. "Darkness Wave!" It hit the Digimon head on, disabling their trump card.

"Impmon!" Ai and Mako screamed, running towards their partner.

"Damn you…" Takeshi said viciously. "I'll make you pay!" he gripped his D-Power, taking out a card from his pocket. "I hope this works…" He held his card up. "Ai, Mako! Grab Impmon and get out of here! I have no idea what this will do!" After the complied to his request, he slashed the card through the D-Power. "Digi-Modify! Zudomon's Vulcan Hammer!"

Kasaimon, a small blue dinosaur Digimon that somewhat resembled Guilmon but half of his head was cybernetic, as well as his arm, now had a huge hammer. It slammed it against the ground and watched as it cracked, swallowing up the kids and making them fall underground. The Digimon looked back to his Tamer. "Should we follow them, Takeshi?"

The boy shook his head. "No…" he smirked. "I'd like to see how far this goes…" He looked up to the building and sweat dropped. "Then again, perhaps it would be better to stop them before they cause anymore damage…" He looked to Kasaimon. "Ready to go underground?…"

-

Henry groaned rubbing his head. He had carried Rika out of the room and was running down the hall when the explosion happened. They were both sent flying and she fell out of his arms. Rubble had flown through the air and Henry had covered up his head to protect it. Hopefully Rika was all right as well. He crawled over to her and frowned. She was unconscious. He began to pick her up but gasped as he felt something wet. He moved his hand away and stared at it. Blood. "Shit…"

****

**_To Be Continued…_**

-

Well, that's the end of the first chapter. This didn't come out how I wanted it. But hopefully I can improve in future chapters. And don't worry, other Tamers will return in the near future. I just needed this chapter as setup to get the 'Hypnos Tamers' and 'Corrupt Tamers' into the picture. Hopefully as the next few chapters pass, things will improve.


	2. The Dogs of Hypnos

Hello again. Time for another chapter.

Saber-Lighting - Yeah, I get what you're saying. That's one of the things I was disappointed in last chapter. The chapter was rushed, so I wasn't thinking. Anyway, I'll try not to explain things like that again.

-

Haburi crawled from under a bit of rubble that had fallen on him. He winced in pain. "Not good… The building won't be able to hold for very long…"

"Need a little help?" Yamaki asked, walking into what was left of the office. He sighed. "I knew it was a bad idea to let those two go off alone…" He helped Haburi to his feet, and the two of them went on a search for Henry and Rika.

-

Henry began to shake in horror as he stared at his blood stained hand, then to Rika's bleeding head. "Rika… Damn it, please be okay! Snap out of it, Rika!"

"Hey, Henry!" Yamaki yelled, Haburi standing behind him. "Are you two okay!"

Henry smiled. Finally, some help. "Well I'm fine, but Rika is hurt pretty badly!"

Yamaki and Haburi walked towards them, but the roof then caved in at that moment. The group screamed as the ceiling fell on top of them. Henry blacked out as chunks of building fell on top of him. Looks like the explosion damaged more of the building than they thought…

-

Henry woke up to find himself in a hospital. He groaned in pain and realized that his left arm was in a sling. "I'm alive…"

"Yeah, but you almost bit it…" a voice said. Henry looked toward the ground to see Impmon. "Whaaat? What are you doing here! I thought-"

"Yeah, but Hypnos brought me back…" Impmon began.

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Wait, then that would mean-"

Mako, who had just walked in, nodded. "My sister and I are part of Hypnos… You are currently in a Hypnos controlled hospital…"

-

****

Digimon Tamers: Outbreak

Episode 2: _The Dogs of Hypnos…_

"Big brother, you did it again…" Suzie muttered. She had grown up quite a bit in the past three years. She still had pigtails but had grown her hair all the way down to her back. She was wearing a pink t-shirt, purple jeans, pink and white sneakers and a purple jean jacket. "You always have a knack for trouble, don't you?" She giggled. "But I'm glad that you are all right!"

Henry gasped as he sat up quickly. "Where is Rika! Is she all right!"

Suzie smirked. "Is Henry worried about his girlfriend?"

Henry blushed. "It's nothing like that! She was seriously injured when I last saw her and I was worried about her… We're friends, that's all…"

Suzie smiled slyly, enjoying watching her older brother squirm. "Is that so? Then how come she has been coming over more often lately?"

Henry sighed, rubbing his temples in annoyance. "She is simply over so we can discuss what to do about the D-Virus… Besides, why would I want to date Rika!"

"…Am I really that unattractive to you, Henry?" Rika asked, peeking into the doorway. Her head was bandaged up. She looked at him angrily and turned away, running off.

"Rika!" Henry screamed, jumping out of bed and falling over. "I didn't mean it that way!" He quickly ran out of the room and chased her. "Rika, wait!"

Rika ran faster down the hallway. "Why should I, you pig! Just go away!" She gasped as Henry caught up to her, grabbed her by the shoulder, and turned her around to face him.

"Just hear me out, okay!" Henry yelled. He took a deep breath, calming down. "Look… It's not that you're unattractive…" He smiled. "You're very cute, actually… It's just that… well, I only like you as a friend…"

Rika jerked herself away from his grasped, still a bit peeved. "Same here… Now if you'll excuse me, I have to call my mother… It's getting late…" She turned around to leave.

"One more thing…" Henry began. "I never… said thank you…"

Rika turned back to Henry with a perplexed look on her face. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Henry tilted his head slightly. "Remember when our Digimon had to leave? Takato disappeared about a few months later… I had lost two of my best friends within a year and it was driving me crazy… And then Jeri went to America 2 years ago, and then Kazu and Kenta moved away… I was thinking 'Why? Why are so many of my friends leaving? Was I meant to be alone?' One day, I just fell into a depression… It lasted for a few days, and then you came over and asked me if I wanted to play Shogi… So we played a few games, and it made me realize… I was still not alone… I still had a friend… So thank you, for always being there for me…"

Rika's eyes widened. She slowly smiled. "You're… welcome…"

-

Rika walked up to the front desk and asked the receptionist who was seated if she could use the phone. After being given permission, she picked up the phone and dialed her mother's cell. She was most likely still working late this week. After her mother had answered the phone, she replied. "Yes, it's me mother…" Her eyes widened in shock. "N-no, I'm _not_ sleeping with any boys! No, not any girls, either! Yes, I know how late it is, mother… I'm at the hospital. No, I'm fine… Mostly… got a pretty bad cut on my head but nothing serious… Yes, I'll be home as soon as I can mother… No, you don't have to come pick me up! Okay… I love you too, mom… Bye…" She put the phone back on the receiver and sighed. She looked to the receptionist. "Um, my mother has been a bit… overprotective lately…"

The receptionist nodded slowly. "I see…"

-

Henry looked at his watch. "Wow, it's really 10:45 P.M.!" He looked to his sister. "What the heck are you doing here, then!"

Suzie bit her lip. "Well, mom and dad don't really know I'm here… They think I'm sleeping over at a friends…" She held up her backpack. "Besides, I have all of my stuff here!" She sighed. "You see, I saw the explosion, and those kids with Digimon… And then Ai, Mako, and Beelzemon saved you…"

Henry looked to the siblings. "Then in that case, I owe you two my life… Thank you…"

The brother/sister duo smiled, scratching the back of their heads nervously. "Aw, it was nothing…" They said simultaneously. They looked to each other and pointed. "Jinx!" They frowned as they realized that they had jinxed each other at the same time.

Impmon sweat dropped. "They're not really my Tamers, they're um… Just on loan…" He groaned. "A really long loan…"

-

Haburi looked up from his laptop, an eye patch over his eye and his right arm in a cast. "So, they got away?" He chuckled. "Amazing… A bunch of children got past security, stole our last three D-Powers, and blew up the Hypnos building…"

Takeshi gulped nervously, saluting him. "I'm sorry, sir… Kasaimon and I gave chase, but we somehow lost track of them…" He bowed. "My apologies… We will accept any punishment that-"

Haburi chuckled again. "Now now, there's no need for all of that. Besides, you three are still children…" His chuckle became a full-on laugh. "You try to act so grown up, Takeshi… Lighten up a bit! Now go on home, I'm sure your parents are getting worried… Tell them it was my fault that you're so late… Tell the others as well…"

Takeshi sighed in relief. "Thank you, sir… Goodnight, sir."

-

"So you can't digi-volve?" Henry asked Impmon.

The purple Digimon nodded. "I don't know what that Digimon hit me with earlier today, but ever since then, I haven't been able to become Beelzemon…"

Henry frowned. "Strange… Well, hopefully it's just temporary…"

-

"Jeez, Wong…" A fellow classmate of Henry began, leaning over in his seat. "What the hell happened to you?"

Henry chuckled nervously. "I um… fell down the stairs…"

"Is there something interesting that the two of you are talking about, Mr. Ishizu and Mr. Wong?" the teacher asked.

Henry shook his head frantically. "N-no! Nothing interesting here, Mr. Akusa!"

-

In P.E. class, Rika and the rest of the students were playing volleyball. Some girls standing near each other and in earshot of Rika began whispering. "Hey, guess what I heard?" a girl whispered. "You see those bandages on Rika's head? I heard that she went on a date last night and tried to kiss the guy, but he got scared and pushed her into a ditch!" The other girls began to giggle.

Rika's left eyebrow twitched in anger as she glared at them. "What was that!" She was then hit in the head with the volley ball. "…Ow."

-

Later, at lunch, Rika and Henry ate awkwardly as rumors spread about the school. Rika rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Can you believe them? They had the nerve to say that a guy got frightened by me when I tried to kiss him and pushed me into a ditch!" She bit her lip. "I mean, I'm not _that_ scary, am I?"

Henry decided to _not_ answer that question for concern of his own life. He quickly switched over to a slightly different, yet relevant subject. "Well, some guys said that I went on a date with you, and then you broke my arm with your bare hands after _I_ tried to kiss you…"

Rika growled. "People are such idiots…" She looked out the window and gasped as something caught her eye.

Henry frowned. "What's wrong?"

She stood up. "I think I saw something…"

Henry sighed. "Rika… Even if you did see something, there's nothing we can do…"

Rika ran out of the room, Henry quickly following. "I don't care!" she screamed. "I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

-

Meanwhile…

Takeshi sat in Ms. Asaji's class, yawning. The former teacher to the original Tamers smirked. "Is there something boring about my class, Mr. Yamato?"

Takeshi jumped up in surprise, hitting his knee on his desk. "No! It's not boring, Ms. Asaji! I'm just tired!" Just then, his watch started beeping over and over. It wasn't any normal alarm. It was the 'D-Virus' alert. He looked to Ms. Asaji pleadingly. "Um, can I please go to the bathroom?"

Ms. Asaji gave him a knowing smile, sighing. "All right all right, fine…"

Takeshi stood up and bowed. "Thank you, Ms. Asaji!" He quickly ran out of the classroom.

Ms. Asaji shook her head. "Just… be careful…" she said softly, to herself.

-

Rika and Henry stared up at the Kabuterimon up in the sky. "Damn…" Rika muttered, spitting. "What are we going to do?" she gasped as it flew towards them. "Look out!" she pushed Henry out off the way, knocking them both to the ground. The Digimon narrowly missed them.

Henry stared at the Digimon as it flew back into the air. "It's infected…"

The Hypnos Tamers then arrived on the scene. "All right!" Takeshi screamed. "Ai, Mako! Implement plan 'Kamizake Suicide Bomber'!"

Henry and Rika stared at Takeshi like he had grown a third head. "Plan what!" Henry yelled.

Kasaimon whimpered. "Takeshi, you know how much I hate that plan…"

Ignoring him, Takeshi, Ai, and Mako pulled out a different card and slashed them through their D-Powers. "Digi-modify! MagnaAngemon's Blade/Steel Wings/Super Thrusters!" When all was said and done, Kasaimon was equipped with an arm blade while Impmon had metal wings and a thruster. Impmon grabbed Kasaimon and blasted off into the air.

Henry stared at the two Digimon. "Well that's pretty… original…"

Rika crossed her arms, annoyed that she was being left out. "Hmph… It's not so great…"

Impmon and Kasaimon just narrowly avoided a blast from Kabuterimon. Unfortunately, Impmon accidentally let go of Kasaimon. The dinosaur plummeted towards the ground, screaming his head off. "AAAHHH! IMPMON, I WILL KILL YOU IF I SURVIVE THIS!" He sighed in relief as Impmon caught him. "Impmon! You saved me!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Impmon muttered. "Now where is that bastard?…" He smirked as he spotted the infected Digimon. "There he is! You know what's next, right?"

Kasaimon whimpered. "Yes…"

"Quit being a baby!" Impmon tossed poor Kasaimon at Kabuterimon.

"GYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kasaimon screamed, waving his blade wildly. The blade happened to hit Kabuterimon several times, effectively deleting the Digimon.

Takeshi ran as Kasimon fell, leaping and catching the Digimon. "Ha ha, you did it! Good job, you guys!"

Rika smirked. "You know, that actually wasn't too bad… For rookies…"

Elsewhere, behind a bush, Kazuya and Vinemon were spying on them. "Well, well, well… They're better than we thought, those dogs of Hypnos… We'll have to stop underestimating them or we'll be in trouble…"

**__**

To Be Continued…

-

And that's that. I probably won't write another chapter for a bit because I'm writing another series at the moment…


	3. Kasaimon Gains Flying Power

Think I'm gonna take a little break from my other project. Plus, I really want to improve on this one. Saber-Lightning, your comments are well accepted. I love constructive criticism. Thanks for all your helpful comments.

-

"Damn it, this sucks…" the former head of Hypnos muttered, sitting in a chair. Thanks to the incident the other day with the corrupt Tamers, Yamaki was cooped up in the house with a broken leg. "I can't believe that I had to stay here for 6 weeks…"

Riley shook her head, laughing, and walked over to him. She kissed him on the lips and smiled. "Just be grateful that you're all right…" She frowned, giving him another kiss on the cheek. "I was so worried when I heard that the Hypnos building exploded…"

The blond chuckled. "I almost didn't make it… I went in to go rescue the kids and the rood caved in… Henry blacked out, Rika was already unconscious, and Haburi was stuck under a beam. My leg was caught under chunks of ceiling…"

The woman winced. "Ouch… Well, it could have been worse… You could have lost your leg instead, just like Haburi lost his eye… Poor man…"

Yamaki frowned. "'Poor man', my ass…"

Yamaki's girlfriend and former employee rolled her eyes. "Please don't tell me that you're still sore about him getting your old job?…"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I guess I am… Then again, Hypnos has changed too much in the lat few years… It's no longer 'my' Hypnos anymore…" He raised an eyebrow as Riley began to leave. "H-hey! Where are you going?"

The red head turned around and winked mischievously at him. "To work… you may not work for Hypnos, but I still do… sorry, dear!"

-

Digimon Tamers: Outbreak

Episode 3: _Kasaimon Gains Flying Power_

"Mom, I'm going to school, now!" Suzie shouted, running out the door. Today, in addition to her previously described outfit, she was wearing two pink bracelets.

Mayumi smiled as her daughter left. "All right, dear! Have a good day!"

-

The youngest Wong child was walking to her school as she noticed someone else walking on the other side of the street. It was Takeshi Yamato, a fellow student in her class. '_He's so weird… He's always going to the bathroom and at lunch, he sits alone and never talks to anyone…_' She frowned. "It must be lonely…" she smiled. "I'll be his friend!" She looked both ways and ran across the street. "Hey there!"

Takeshi looked over to the girl and blinked. "Um, hi…" He began to walk a little faster.

Suzie frowned, speeding up her own pace. "Hey, you!" she shouted. "You're being very rude!"

The brown haired boy paused for a moment as he remembered something that his mother always told him. '_You should always be nice to girls!_' He sighed, muttering to himself. "Yes, mother…" He turned around to face his stalker, and they ended up face to face. He screamed, falling backwards. "Don't do that!"

The purple haired girl giggled, holding out her hand. "I'm sorry… Here, let me help you up!"

Takeshi groaned as he got up. "Um, thanks… Uh, what was your name again?"

"I'm Suzie Wong!" she said, proudly. "And I already know who you are!"

"That's…" he began, nodding slowly. "…nice…" '_Gosh this girl is sickeningly happy…_'

"How come you wear the same clothes everyday?"

"Why me?…"

-

Later, at lunch, Suzie stared sadly at Takeshi who was once again eating by himself. She walked over to the boy and sat next to him. "Hey, why are you eating all by yourself?"

The leader of the Hypnos Tamers turned away from her. "Because I feel like it…"

The optimistic girl giggled. "Silly! Wouldn't you rather eat with your friends?"

The boy groaned in annoyance. "I don't have any friends at this school…"

Suzie smiled. "Well then, I'll be your friend!"

Takeshi stood up. "No thanks…"

"Psst!" the Digimon known as Kasaimon whispered, peeking through the window. "Takeshi! Over here!"

Kasaimon's Tamer screamed, abruptly covering his mouth. He tried to wave him off. '_Damn it, Kasaimon! Go away!_'

Suzie tilted her head in confusion, walking over to the bush. "Huh? What are you looking at?"

"N-no!" Takeshi shouted, running towards her. Don't-"

"Oh wow!" the girl said in excitement. "Is he yours? I had a Digimon, too… She had to go away…" she frowned sadly. "Lopmon…"

"Wait…" Takeshi began, staring at her with crimson red eyes. "You're a…" he took notice of the pink D-Power at her side. "Tamer?…" He looked to Kasaimon and waved him off. The blue cyber dinosaur got the hint and ran off.

Suzie sighed. "I guess you could say that… I was one of the 'back-up' Tamers that got their Digimon and D-Power later on, during the trip to the Digital World and the 'D-Reaper Incident' …" She held her D-Power tightly in her hand. "I was a bit too young to understand it very well, but what I was a part of was very big… The entire world almost ended…"

Takeshi was completely caught off guard by this sudden change in personality. "Wow… That's deep… All this time, I thought you were just some spastic girl…"

She tilted her head again. "What was that, Takeshi?"

He quickly changed the subject. "So um… Where do you live, anyway?"

"Actually…" Suzie began. "I live right across the street from you… You see, we recently moved…"

The black haired boy's left eyebrow twitched. "Oh, that's just great…" he said, sarcastically.

The naïve girl failed to notice the sarcasm in his voice. "Oh, I know! Now that we're friends, we can come over to each other's houses and-"

"Hey, wait…" Takeshi interrupted. "Since when were we friends?" he said coldly. "Listen… I don't want or need your friend ship… I'm just fine on my own!"

Suzie sniffled, holding back tears. "But… I thought…" she burst out crying, running out of the room.

He looked on sadly. "Maybe I got a little carried away…"

Suddenly, he heard Suzie scream. He ran in the direction that she had run in and gasped. She had been captured by a giant… yellow… teddy bear… with a band-aid on it's stomach. Takeshi sweat dropped as he took out his D-Power and analyzed it. "Monzaemon…" He took a good look at it. "It doesn't seem to be infected… I wonder what it wants?"

"Someone, help!" Suzie screamed. At that moment, the Digimon jumped up and smashed through the roof.

"Damn it!" they boy screamed. "Kasaimon!"

The blue Digimon peeked through the roof. "What is it, Takeshi?"

The Tamer face faulted. "What the hell are you doing up there! Nevermind, we have to save Suzie!"

Monzaemon chuckled evilly. "She will make a good sacrifice for my master…"

"Master!" Takeshi screamed. "What master! Oh man, as if I didn't already have enough crap to deal with!"

Kasaimon's real eye widened as he pointed in the sky. "Takeshi, look!"

The boy's blood red eyes widened as he stared at a gate to the Digital World in the sky. "Im… Impossible! How can this be!"

"Hearts Attack!" Monzaemon shouted, capturing Suzie in a bubble and watching her float towards the gate.

Takeshi glared at Mozaemon. "Damn you…" he smirked, grabbing his D-Power and reaching into his pocket. "Oh well, I'll just…" he gasped. "My cards! I left them at school! Oh no!" He fell to his knees, dropping his D-Power. "Suzie is doomed…" He cried out, tears running down his cheeks. "It's all my fault… All she wanted to do was to be my friend and I shunned her away… And now… Waah…" His tears hit his D-Power and it began to glow. Takeshi picked it up and stared in amazement. "What the!"

-

Meanwhile, in the Digital World, Calumon was wandering in a desert. He looked up at the sky and saw the gate. "Whoa, what's that?" The triangle on his head began to glow. "Huh?"

-

Takeshi read the words that scrolled on his D-Power. 'Digi-volution'

Kasaimon was surrounded in a blinding light. He began to grow and seemed to sprout wings. "Kasaimon, digi-volve to…" When the light subsided, the Digimon had become… "OokiKasaimon!" He had grown 4 times his normal size and had black spikes running down his head, back, and tail. His robotic arm had gained a huge claw. To finish it off, he had a pair of wings on his back. He glared at Monzaemon, steam coming from his nose. "Get out of our way…"

Mozaemon began to sweat nervously. "Um, heh heh… Come on, I was just kidding! I don't have an evil master! C'mon guys, gimme a break!"

The Tamer glared at Mozaemon hatefully. "Oh, we'll give you break, all right… OokiKasaimon! Go get him!"

"Big Flame!" the flying dinosaur/dragon screamed, breathing a blue flame at the teddy bear. The bear was set aflame. As the Digimon screamed in agony, OokiKasaimon swung his spiky tail at him. "Time to finish you off! Tail Stab!" He impaled Mozaemon, deleting him and absorbing his data.

Takashi hopped on OokiKasaimon's back, pointing towards the bubble. "Go! We have to save Suzie!" OokiKasaimon flew towards the bubble that was carrying Suzie away. As they got closer, Takeshi began to stand up. "I'm about to do something really stupid… No matter what happens, I want you to catch me, okay?" He smirked as OokiKasaimon nodded. "Here goes!" At that moment, he jumped. "Suzie!"

The violet haired girl gasped, crying happily. "Takeshi, you came to save me! So you don't hate me!"

Takeshi landed on the bubble, punching and poking it. No matter what he did, he could not pop it. "Holy crap, this thing is tough!" He grimaced as he came up with an idea. "Well, it's all or nothing…" He opened his mouth wide and bit right into the bubble. It popped, and the boy quickly grabbed Suzie. "Yuck, that was nasty!"

"Takeshi…" Suzie said, a dreamy look in her eyes. "You saved me…" as she realized that they were falling to their doom she screamed. "But who's going to save us!"

As if on cue, OokiKasaimon swooped in and caught them. He brought them safely back to the ground, where he reverted back to Kasaimon. "Whew! That took a lot out of me!"

Suzie giggled, hugging the Digimon and patting him on the head. "Thank you, Kasaimon…" She looked over to Takeshi and smiled. "And thank you…"

He turned way, crossing his arms. "Don't take it the wrong way… I only saved you because…" he turned around and smiled at her. "… you're my friend…"

She smiled back and squealed. "Really!"

Takeshi sighed. "Yeah… And you can come over, if you want…" He screamed as Suzie ran over, tackle hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Gyah!" He yelled, as she got off of him. He quickly stood up and dusted himself off. "What'd you do that for!"

Suzie giggled. "Because we're friends, silly!" She took off one of her bracelets and put it on his wrist. "Here… it's a friendship bracelet!"

The boy looked at it in disgust. "Why would I wear something like this? It's pink!"

She looked away sadly. "Well, you don't have to wear it…" The school bell blared, signaling the end of lunch. "Eep! We'd better get to class!"

-

Later that day, after school, Takeshi arrived at home. "Hey, mom! I'm home!"

His mother peeked into the hallway from the kitchen and smiled. "Welcome home, honey!" His mother had short black hair that sort of rose up in the back. Her eyes were emerald green and she wore a blue t-shirt, jeans, and a blue apron. "I just started preparing dinner… Feel free to have a snack!"

"All right, mom…" Takeshi opened the fridge and took out and apple. He took a bite out of it.

"So, how was school today?…" she asked, cutting vegetables.

Takeshi swallowed his food before answering. "Eh, it was fine… I met this really weird girl, though… It's strange, though… She's been in my class and lives across the street, yet we've never really communicated before…" He took another bite of his apple.

Mrs. Yamato gave him a sly grin. "So, you have a girlfriend, now?"

He choked on his apple as she said that. He pounded on his chest for a few times before swallowing the chunk of apple lodged in his throat. "It's not like that!" He growled, running out of the kitchen and upstairs. As he walked into his room, he stared at his wrist and smiled at the pink bracelet. He then continued into his room.

-   
Suzie hummed a happy tune as she danced around the living room of her home. Henry gave her a look of amusement as he looked up from a book he was reading. "What are you so happy about?" He asked, a bit of a chuckle in his voice.

The love struck girl smiled. "A boy I met at school today... He's the best..." She sighed dreamily as she danced out of the room.

"That's nice..." her older brother muttered, going back to his book. He suddenly did a double take. "A boy!" He stood up and started to follow her. "Suzie, what do you mean!" He stopped as something outside the window caught his eye. He stared at the Digital Gate up in the sky. "Oh no..."

-

Rika, who was walking home from the store, dropped her bags as she stared in horror at the sky. It had become blood red, the clouds turning an ugly brown. "What the hell?..."

-

Riley gasped as she stared at the screen. "Sir, there have been reports of a Digital Gate in the sky!"

Tally continued the report. "It's growing at a steady rate! If it continues like this, there will be a flood of 'Wild Ones'!"

Haburi grit his teeth. "Damn it… We'll need reinforcements, then… Get me the Osaka Hypnos building!"

-

"Hello? I see… Well, I'll tell them right away…" Sakura Misamoto, the head of the Osaka Hypnos HQ, stood up. She had brown hair and gray eyes. Dressed in a black business dress, she walked out of her office, down the hallway, and over to a room she knocked on the door.

"It's open!" a voice shouted from the other side.

She opened the door and entered, a stern look on her face. "Tamers Kazu and Kenta… You're needed in your old home…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

-

Finally got this chapter finished. Okay, now I'm definitely going back to my other fic. I think I'll just alternate betweens projects for now.


	4. The Digital Gate, Part 1

Hey there. I'm back with a new chapter. I think I might start writing this every 1-2 weeks now. Then again, maybe not. We'll just have to wait and see how it turns out…

* * *

**Digimon Tamers: Outbreak**

Episode 4: _The Digital Gate_ (Part 1)

It had been 2 days since the sky turned blood red as a Digital Gate appeared. People had been panicking, and it took a televised message from Hypnos to calm everyone down. They assured them that the gate was not big enough to let any dangerous 'Wild Ones' out, and that if any threats appeared, Hypnos would take care if it. Henry turned off the television in disgust. "Yeah… Sure they'll 'take care' of it… murderers…" Today was Sunday, and he did not have school. He was still dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, his usual night wear in the warmer months.

"Hey!" his father shouted. "I was watching that!" Janyuu grabbed the remote and switched the television set back on. He watched intently as Haburi spoke of how killing Digimon at this point was a necessary evil, as there was no cure to the deadly virus that has broken out. "He's got a point, you know…" He said to his son simply, not looking from the TV.

"But still!" Henry screamed angrily, slamming his fist on the table. "You and the others have been working on that vaccine for ages and he knows it!"

"With next to no results…" Janyuu muttered, his arms crossed. He glared at his son for his outburst. "And don't slam the table! Stop acting like a child and listen to reason!" He sighed, reaching up and rubbing his temples. "Look, as much as I hate to say this… The others and I have decided that we have to give up on trying to find a cure…"

Henry's eyes widened in shock. "What! Why!" The boy couldn't believe what his father was telling him. Give up on the vaccine? But that would mean letting Hypnos run around and kill innocent Digimon. Even worse, there was the risk that not even Hypnos can keep everything under control, and eventually floods of infected Digimon would enter the real world and infect humans as well. So far, infected humans were rare. Henry had never seen one in person, but he had heard that it was **not** a very pretty sight.

Janyuu could tell his son was devastated by the news. "The virus… seems to be rapidly mutating…" He and the other Monster Makers were completely stumped on how the virus worked. Every time they thought that they had made a breakthrough in the vaccine research, it would suddenly mutate drastically. It seemed completely hopeless to go on with research if this continued. "There is nothing we can do… I'm sorry, son…"

The youngest Wong male sighed sadly. "Well, you did your best, dad… It's just… damn it, how did things get so bad?" He slammed his head on the table, groaning. He lifted his head around slowly, looking around. "Hey, where are mom and Suzie?"

Janyuu rubbed his chin, thinking for a moment. "Your mother went shopping and your sister is still asleep, I believe…" At that moment, the doorbell rang. And, as if on cue, Suzie dashed down the stairs.

Running over to the door, dressed in a pink nightgown with her hair down and straight, she absentmindedly opened it. The girl smiled as she saw who was standing there. "Hi there, Rika!"

Henry screamed, stumbling out of his seat to get upstairs before Rika saw him. "I can't let her see me in my underwear!"

"Too late…" the former 'Monster Maker' muttered, pointing at the red headed girl.

The girl was wearing a white t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, a blue jean jacket, jeans with the right leg torn off to the knee, black fingerless gloves, and a new pair of black steel toed boots. Her shirt seemed a little small for her, however, hugging her upper body in all the right places and even showing off a little bit of her cute belly button when she was in the right angle. She also wore a black belt that had a silver buckle and a backwards 'R' on it. After getting over the embarrassment of seeing a boy in his underwear, she smirked. "I guess I can consider this payback for when you saw my panties…"

The blue haired boy sweat dropped as his father gave him a stern look. "N-no! It wasn't like _that_! Some jerk pushed her down and her skirt flipped up and I saw them by accident honest!" He gasped for breath as he finished. He shook his head and looked to his friend with a fiery personality. "So, anyway… What brings you here, Rika?"

The girl stared at him, looked around awkwardly. "Well you see… My mother is forcing me to go out and do more 'feminine' things… She gave me an ass-load of money to spend and told me to go shopping…"

Henry tilted his head in confusion. "Um, so?" He finally got a good look at her. He hadn't seen her in normal clothes for a while. (Well, as normal as Rika can be, that is…) Her style certainly was… unique, to put it lightly. He noticed that she seemed to be going for a slightly more… feminine punk style than her last. This was most evident in the showing of more leg, and her erm, tight top.

Suzie grinned evilly, noticing an awkwardness between the two. "Finally notice that Rika is a girl, Henwy?" She teased, using her old lisped name for him.

"Suuuziiiiee…." the flustered boy warned, clenching his fist. Here he was, in his underwear in front of a girl, and finally noticing how much Rika has matured physically over the years, and his sister's teasing was **not** helping matters.

Rika shook her head, smiling a bit. "Anyway, my point is… I hate shopping… Someone coming with me would really make the experience a lot more bearable… So… please?" Rika pleaded, her expression softening as she tilted her head a bit. She wasn't one for being all prissy and pouty and flirtatious like most other girls at her school, but she certainly knew how to use her female charms to get what she wanted when it counted.

It worked like a charm. Henry sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Well… okay… I could use something to help cheer me up this morning anyway…" He looked down and blushed heavily. "Just… let me get dressed, okay?" Henry raised an eyebrow as his sister stared at him. "What? What are you looking at me like that?"

His childish sister clenched her fists. "I wanna go, too!"

"What? No!" he shouted. "Suzie, it's too dangerous… I won't let you!"

The girl fell to the ground and cried out in a temper tantrum. "I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go!" She screamed, pounding her fists on the ground.

Janyuu looked away from the TV, getting annoyed. "Just let her go, son…"

Henry groaned, smacking his forehead. "Fine…" He began, defeated. "You can go… But don't stray too far from us when we get there…"

Rika giggled. "Looks like she's got you all wrapped around her finger…"

The boy blushed, sighing. "Yeah, she's just too much…" He shook his head, staring at her. "W-wait a second?… Did you just giggle?"

* * *

And so, the trio arrived at the mall. Suzie was dressed in her usual outfit. Henry was wearing a green t-shirt, red vest, red pants, and green sneakers. He looked around the building with interest. "Wow, I haven't been here in a while… A lot of things have changed…" 

"Yeah, I forgot…" a stuck up sounding voice said. "You don't have much of a social life, do you?" they turned around to see a boy around Henry and Rika's age. He was wearing a white button up shirt, black pants and shoes. His hair was black and slicked back. His eyes were emerald green and he had a small stubble of hair on his chin. "Hello there, Wong…" he said with a smidge of disgust in his voice. He walked past him and smiled at Nonaka. "Rika dear, how are you?" He attempted to kiss her hand, but she quickly yanked it away abhorrence.

"What the hell are you doing here, Haru?" Rika asked, giving him a look of annoyance.

Haru gave her a hurt look. "Why are you being so hostile, Rika-chan?"

She growled, resisting the urge to send her fist full force into his face. "Because I hate your guts!"

Haru shook his head. "So rough…" He grinned. "But that only attracts me too you more…" He smiled at Suzie, patting her on the head. "You must be Wong's little sister…" He leaned down and whispered to her. "I hate to say this, but your brother is a complete geek…"

Suzie plugged up her nose. "You stink! You're hair gel reeks and your cologne smells like old fruit…"

A group of people that had formed burst out laughing at Suzie's observation. Haru looked around, completely humiliated, turning red. He looked at Suzie and sneered in anger, raising his hand. "Why you little bitch! I'll" Just as he was about to smack the girl, Henry grabbed his arm and twisted it.

Suzie stared at her brother proudly as he defended her. "You lay one hand on her…" Wong said threateningly, a look of extreme anger on his face. "If you even breath on her the wrong way…" Henry twisted Haru's arm a little more to make his point. "…I will _kill_ you…" After a few more seconds he let go, smiling. "Understand?"

Haru whimpered in fear, running off. "Y-yes! I understand completely! Crystal clear! Gyaaah!" The boy ran out of the mall, people cheering.

"Nice…" Rika complimented the Chinese-Japanese boy. "Couldn't have done it better myself…" She smiled a bit. "Although, I might have given him a swift kick in the ass if I were you…"

"No one messes with my baby sister…" Henry said, patting his younger sibling on the head.

Suzie smiled, laughing. "Thanks, bro… Who was that jerk, anyway?" she asked, staring off at the spot he ran off in.

"Haru Aoi…" Rika said plainly. "His mother is a friend of my mother… She's a model just like her. They introduced me and Haru to each other when we were kids and he's been infatuated with me ever since." She groaned, running a hand through her hair. "And the fact that we now go to the same school makes things even worse…"

"Ouch…" Suzie winced. "Sorry…" She let her eyes wander around before she spotted Takeshi walking amongst the crowd. Her eyes widened as she felt her heart beat increase. 'He's here!' She thought happily. 'I just_ knew _he would be here!' She tugged on her brother's sleeve. "Henry? Can I go off on my own somewhere? There's someone I want to meet up with."

"Huh?" He looked down and nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, sure… Just be careful!"

"Yay! Thanks, big brother!" the youngest Wong child ran off and went to try and find Takeshi again.

Rika scanned the area to see who her friend's little sister was running to. She raised an eyebrow as she found out who it was. "Hey, isn't that the leader of the Hypno's Tamers?"

"What!" Henry screamed, looking over to where Rika was looking. "It is! What the hell! That's the boy she was talking about the other day! No way!" Just as he was going to run over and stop this one-sided relationship, Rika grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Ack!"

"Let them go…" the red head muttered, dragging him off. "Suzie's a big girl now…" She smiled at him. "Besides, I have a job for you…"

* * *

Takeshi winced as the familiar voice of a certain girl ran through his head all of a sudden. "No please… Don't let it be her…" He began to increase his walking speed, hoping to somehow get away from her. It didn't work. 

"Takeshi!" Suzie shouted, grabbing him from behind in a hug. "What a surprise to see you here!" She gasped as she caught a glimpse of something pink around his wrist. "My bracelet! You wore it after all! So you _do_ wanna be my friend! I thought that you hated me or something and"

The crimson eyed boy gasped as she grabbed him. His cheeks turned an interesting shade of pink. This was the first time that he had been in such close contact with a girl. "Y-yeah, sure, whatever… Could you please let go of me?"

The hyper girl giggled, unwrapping herself from around him and smiling brightly. "So, what are you doing here?"

Takeshi scratched the back of his head. "It's my mom's birthday next week… I was here to buy her a gift…"

Suzie squealed. "That's so nice of you! Most boys these days don't do that anymore…"

He frowned, nodding in agreement. "You're right… It's kind of sad, really…" He thought for a moment, then smiled at her. "Hey, you wanna help me pick something?"

* * *

Henry groaned as he struggled to keep the huge amount of bags he had to carry in his hands. "Rika, for someone who hates shopping, you sure bought a lot of things…" He was currently walking toward the elevator, following the girl. 

She stopped where she was and turned around to face him. "Because if I don't spend all this money, my mother will make me go spend the rest eventually… I'd rather get this all over with today!" She turned back around and started walking again. "Now quit complaining and come on! You can rest when we get on the elevator…"

As the elevator made it's stop on the next floor and the doors opened, Henry's eyes widened. The elevator was built right in front of the Woman's Lingerie section. "Bawhaaa!" He screamed, blushing heavily.

Rika rolled her eyes as she got out of the elevator.. "Grow up, Henry…" They both walked around for a bit until she found a dressing room. "Now I'm going to try on a few things… I need you to wait out here for me."

"Aww, do I have to?" he asked, looking around. "I'm not comfortable here…"

The violet eyed girl growled. "Look, just be a man and wait for me, okay?" She picked up a few bags and walked into the dressing room.

* * *

"So your father is dead?" Suzie asked, gasping. "How horrible!" 

"Yeah… When I was 7 years old." Takeshi said grimly. The pair were in the food court, eating burgers. "No one knows how he died, in fact they never found his body…" He sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. "My mom has a new boyfriend, but…" He turned away from her. "I just…"

She put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't want anyone to replace him…" She tilted her head. "But if they didn't find his body, how do you know he's dead?"

"People just don't up and disappear, Suzie…" the boy said, a tinge of anger in his voice. "He loved both of us! He would never just leave us like that!"

The girl looked to him sadly. "I'm sorry, Takeshi… I didn't mean to imply"

"Aw, just forget it…" he muttered, sitting up. "You can eat the rest if you want… I'm not hungry." He suddenly spotted something in the corner of his eye. He looked up through the glass roof. A Wild One. The radar on his D-Power went off. 'Damn, it's infected…' Another Wild One flew by. "Damn it!"

"What is it, Takeshi?" Suzie asked.

He looked to her, a stern expression on his face. "Two infected Wild Ones…"

* * *

Henry hummed a little tune, waiting for Rika to get out of the dressing room. He looked at his watch and frowned. "Geez, how long is she going to be in there?" At that moment, the roof caved in. Henry dove to the floor and covered himself up. As the dust cleared, Henry could clearly see two Digimon in the air, fighting each other and sending attacks at each other. It must have been one of their stray attacks that blasted the roof to bits. He couldn't see them clearly from this far away, but they were dangerous none the less. A sense of dread fell over him. What if Rika was hurt? He ran into the woman's dressing room and kicked in the first door he saw. "Rika, are you okay!" 

The half naked, and angry, female Tamer glared at Henry. "Get out… **Now**." She was dressed in a blue pair of panties and a matching bra.

Henry stared at her. "But Rika, didn't you"

"Yes, I heard the crash…" she said, annoyance in her voice. "But can I at least get dressed?" She asked, covering herself up with a shirt and blushing.

Henry's face turned beet red as he realized the current situation. A small trickle of blood rolled down his nose. "S-sorry!" He clumsily closed the door and turned around. "What a day this is…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Digital World, a lone human figure stared up at the scarlet sky with his salmon colored eyes. He was dressed in a long blue trench coat, a black tank top, tan khaki's, and green boots. Another interesting feature was the pair of yellow goggles on resting on top of his amber hair. His Digimon partner, a red dragon/dinosaur, stood next to him. Other features of this digimon included a white stomach, black claws, yellow eyes, and the radioactive symbol placed in different spots on his body. They both watched as a small cluster of Digimon rose into the sky and entered the gate into the real world. Takato Matsuki was very worried. "Looks like there's trouble back home, Guilmon…" He said grimly.   
****

To Be Continued…


	5. The Digital Gate, Part 2

Back with another chapter. Soeey it took so long, I was doubling up another story that I had temporarily abandoned. Anyway, we have the return of several characters with this chapter, both human and Digimon. I'm also going to try focusing on other characters other than just Henry/Rika/Takeshi.

* * *

A small red car drove up to an apartment building, followed by a moving truck. As workers quickly got out of the truck and got ready to put the furniture and other items away, a man and a woman got out. The man walked to the apartment on the first floor, opening the door. They called to their daughter, who woke up from her nap. It had been a long trip from the airport to their new home. She yawned, taking a look at her surroundings. It had been two years since she moved to America. She finally got out of the car, getting out her strange sock puppet out before closing the door. Her hair was short, reaching the bottom of her ears, and rust brown colored. She rubbed her chocolate brown eyes to clear the junk out of them. The girl wore a small red tube top that exposed her abdomen and tiny jean shorts, the current trend in the States. She wore black sandals on her feet and a matching choker around her neck. On her right ear she had 3 earrings. The other ear was bare. Sighing in relief as the wind brushed lightly against her exposed tummy, Jeri Katou smiled. "It's great to be home again… But I wonder if my friends are okay…" She stared at the scarlet sky with worry. "Takato… Please come back soon…"

Digimon Tamers: Outbreak

Episode 5: _The Digital Gate_ (Part 2)

After getting dressed, Rika followed Henry to the roof, where they spotted an Ogremon. The green beast with a long white mane of hair, huge mouth and teeth, and bone club paced back and The boy almost gasped in shock, but his female friend clamped her hand over his mouth and dragged him over to a hiding spot. "Quiet, you idiot!" she whispered loudly. "You want us to get killed!"

He pointed behind her, wide eyed. "Um, Rika…"

She growled at him before turning around. "What is it!… Oh…"

The digital monster growled angrily at them, swinging his bone towards the two. "Grah! Pummel Whack!"

The kids quickly dodged in opposite directions. The Ogremon walked over to Henry, laughing. "You look tasty! Maybe I should eat you, I'm starving!" He yelped in pain as he was whacked in the back of the head with a metal pole. "Ow! What the hell!"

"Stay away from him or this thing is going up your ass!" Rika screamed, waving the pole around wildly.

"Rika, stay back!" Henry screamed, struggling to stand. He grabbed his arm and winced in pain. "My arm is killing me! It must be still healing…"

"Henry!" the girl yelled, looking over to Ogremon to see that he was quickly coming back to his senses after that whacking. "Get out of here! I'll hold him off while you go get help!"

He frowned. "But"

"Go!" she screamed, looking at him pleadingly.

Henry scrambled to his feet and ran back downstairs. He managed to bump into Ai and Mako, and they all fell down. "Ow… Oh hey, what are you doing here? Were you alerted about the Digimon sightings?"

Ai nodded. "Yes… Our Digimon partner should be arriving soon…"

Henry raised an eyebrow in confusion, then scratched his head. "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how are they going to get here quick enough?"

Mako looked to his sister and they both smirked, then he looked back to Henry. "D-Jet…"

* * *

"D-Jets 1 and 2 are ready, sir…" Chiba replied, looking to her boss. Chiba was the newest member of Hypnos. She worked alongside Riley and Tally and was a very friendly and outgoing person outside of work. While working, however, she was deadly serious. Never laughed or smiled, and always managed to keep the same expression. She had very short black hair that was slightly wild and her eyes were ice blue. She wore a very dark shade of lipstick, almost black in shade.

Haburi smiled, nodding. "Excellent… Have Kasaimon and Impmon boarded yet?"

Riley nodded. "Yes, sir… Both of them are ready to launch… All civilian and military planes have been alerted at well!"

The head of Hypnos laughed. "Good, good! Now! Launch the D-Jets!"

"Launching D-Jets, now!" Tally shouted, typing in five sets of passwords, putting her index finger on a slot, and pressing two buttons.

Impmon and Kasaimon both gave a thumbs up in their D-Jets before launching. Actually, Kasaimon gave more of a 'claws-up', but you know what I mean. The D-Jets, which were color-coordinated with their respective Tamer D-Power, were small jets that could carry a Digimon anywhere at high speeds. They were programmed with the coordinates to their target location before every launch, and were protected by the previously mentioned 5 passwords and fingerprint verification. Security had been bumped up 10 times after the D-Power Jacking and destruction of the top floor of the building, which was till under reconstruction. Also, the D-Jets had recently been created to help the Digimon get around better. They were kept in small underground hangers.

The doors of the jets closed and small doors in the ground opened up. They launched out of the hangars and zoomed towards the small, flying at incredible speeds. Both of the Digimon stared wide eyed at the amount of Digimon flying through a small hole in the sky that was slowly growing. "Hoo boy…" Impmon muttered. "We're gonna need a whole lotta help wit dis…"

* * *

Rika, after managing to beat back the Ogremon for a few minutes, began to get exhausted. She was breathing heavily, switching from the offense to the defense. '_Damn it! I can't hold him off anymore!_' The girl grunted as she was knocked to the ground, the pole sliding out of her grasp. She winced as the monster's bone club came down upon her. '_This is it, I'm finished!_'

"Diamond Storm!" shouted a feminine voice, as a shower of shards buffeted Ogremon. The ogre screamed out in pain, dropping his club as he was kicked by a small, yellow fox with a white belly and purple gloves, who had fallen from the sky. "Rika, are you all right!" Renamon asked in a concerned voice.

"R-Renamon…" Rika cried, tears of joy running down her face. She grabbed the yellow fox-like creature in a hug. "I missed you so much!"

The fox's eyes widened, not used to her tamer showing so much affection. "I… missed you too…"

The red head glared, still holding Renamon, moving them both out of the way as Ogremon recovered and attacked them both. "Ready, Renamon!" She shouted, grasping her D-Power.

Renamon smirked. "Ready whenever you are!" Rika's D-Power glowed and Renamon transformed. "Renamon, digivolve to… Kyuubimon!" Renamon had become Kyuubimon, a larger, nine tailed fox with Ying-Yang symbols on her legs and forehead. She had a red and white striped ribbon of sorts around her neck with pointed metal objects at each end. "Fox Tail Inferno!" She shouted, sending white fireballs at the green creature. He fell off of the building and seemingly to his doom…

* * *

Jeri walked down the street, looking around in confusion. "Now let's see… Where does everyone live again?" She sighed, then squealed as she tripped over something… Or rather, someone…

"Calumon!" she screamed, picking up the small white and purple Digimon. He was currently unconscious and beat up quite a bit. "Oh my, are you all right! Poor little guy…" She hugged his little form close to her like a mother would a baby. "Who could have done something like this?" She looked towards the sky and screamed, catching sight of the gate. "What is that thing!" She gasped in realization. "It's right above the mall! What if the others are down there!" She began her sprint towards the mall, where the others were unfortunately out numbered.

* * *

"Damn it!" Takeshi screamed, as Kasaimon was sent sprawling through the air fot the 5th time. "Mr. Haburi said that we would be getting reinforcements soon!" He flinched as debris flew everywhere. "Gyah… Suzie, are you all right!"

The girl, who was hiding behind him, nodded. "Yes, I'm fine! But what about you!"

He smirked. "I've got Kasaimon to protect me!" Holding up his D-Power, he grinned cockily. "Ready to Digi-volve, Kasaimon?"

"Ready when you are, Takeshi!" Kasaimon began to glow as he transformed. "Kasaimon, digivolve to… OokiKasaimon!" OokiKasaimon growled, charging the huge crowd of Digimon… And getting tossed back. "Waaah… There's still too many of them, Takeshiii…"

"Damn!" Takeshi gritted his teeth. "And there are people inside that will get hurt if we let these Digimon get past!"

"Hey!" Ai shouted, running over to the group from the side. Impmon, Mako, and Henry quickly followed. "Sorry, we're late!" She screamed as she saw how many Digimon there were. "All though I don't think we'll be of much help…"

"Yeah, rub it in, why don'tcha?" Impmon whined, crossing his arms. He glared, putting his hand back at his sides. "But seriously… we'll need more help… Or we're screwed, plain and simple…"

Henry's eyes widened. "Rika! She's still on the roof, fighting an Ogremon! We have to help her!"

"Actually!" Rika shouted, swooping down on Kyuubimon's back. "I'm just fine!"

"Rika!" Henry shouted happily. "And Renamon! It's good to see you! You came through this gate that opened in the sky, didn't you?"

The kitsune nodded. "Yes… I came through to make sure Rika was all right…"

"Wait, how are all of these Digimon digivolving! I thought the key to Digivolution was"

"Hey, guys!" Jeri shouted, running over. A random Digimon tried to attack her, but OokiKasaimon whacked it away with his tail. "Thank you!" she said cheerfully, giving a bright, cute smile.

The big blue cyber-dragon blushed. "Y-you're welcome…"

Henry's jaw dropped. "Jeri! When did you get back!" He looked at the small thing in her arms. "And Calumon! So _that's_ how"

The girl hopped off of the yellow fox's back and walked over to the new arrival. "Jeri… It's good to see you again, but it's not safe here… You and Calumon should get to safety…" She looked to Suzie. "And take Henry's sister with you as well, if you can…"

Jeri nodded, grabbing the younger girl's hand. She continued to hold Calumon with one arm. "Right… Ready to go, Suzie?"

The purple haired Japanese-Chinese nodded. "Yes… I'm… getting scared…"

Takeshi smiled. "We'll clear a path for you…" He pointed towards the crowd of Digimon. "OokiKasaimon, attack!"

"Biiig Flaaame!" he shouted, shooting a giant fireball from his mouth and setting the enemies on fire, sending them flailing every which way.

During this confusion, Jeri and Suzie ran past the digital monsters. Suzie turned to smile at Takeshi and Ookimon. "Thank you!" She giggled and blew a kiss at them both.

Takeshi blushed, as he waved bye. "Welcome…"

As the two girls were leaving, Impmon saw something in the corner of his eye. He gasped, running towards the girls. "Look out!" he shouted, shoving them both to the ground. He screamed in agonizing pain as a beam of darkness pierced him, causing him to revert back to Yaamon. The small, purple and brown head-like creature then fell unconscious.

"Aah!" Jeru screamed. "Impmon… You… saved me again…"

Mako ran over and picked the In-Training level Digimon up gently, yelling to the two shocked girls. "Get out of here, he'll be fine!" He looked to his and his sister's shared partner. "I hope…"

The girls ran off, and seemingly from out of the flames, the 'corrupt' tamers emerged, followed by their new Champion form Digimon. "Well, well…" Kenji said mockingly, OootokoKuraimon walking behind him. OootokoKuraimon was a black weasel with brown pants, yellow eyes, and huge jagged claws on it's hands and feet. "It's been a while… The whole gang is here!"

Kazuya smirked as he saw Henry and Rika. "My… I thought we had killed you two…" Sporemon, champion form of Vinemon, was a odd creature that was shaped like a yellowish green bulb. He had vines with darker green, poisonous thorns for arms and legs, and glowing lime green colored eyes.

"It'll take more than that to kill us…" Rika taunted, smirking. "We're just stubborn like that…"

"I see you have regained your partner… No matter, we'll still kick your ass…" Kenji growled, looking back. "Kiriko! Damn it, get over here!"

The girl sighed. "Fine, fine… Hold your horses! The fire has become too wild! Namimon, take care of it!"

A huge wave of water, poured over the area, drenching everyone. When the water subsided, Kiriko and what seemed to be a small girl with light blue skin, white hair, blue eyes, a darker blue fish fin instead of legs, and a small plain white dress were standing far off. "…Oops!" Namimon giggled nervously, putting a hand behind her head. "Sorry!"

Kenji sighed, shaking his head. "Idiot… Anyway!" he shouted, changing the subject. "How's about our Digimon vs. yours!"

"Don't you think these numbers are a little unfair?" a cocky sounding voice asked. Everyone turned to see two boys around Henry and Rika's age, dressed in Hypnos tamer uniforms. One of the boys was taller than the other, and had a sun visor upon his spiky, brown haired head. His Digimon was Guardromon, a rust colored with odd limbs. The other had a green mop top, big round glasses, and his partner was MarineAngemon, a small pink angelic looking seal-like creature that despite it's small and cute looks, was of the Mega-level. "Sorry we're late! Can we still join this little party?"

The heroes jaws dropped. "Y-you two are" Henry began.

Rika groaned in annoyance, smacking her forehead. "Oh god, not you two again…"

****

To Be Continued…


	6. Behemoth

After a long hiatus, I'm back! Sorry. I lost interest for a bit, but I've been going back and finishing up series that I discontinued. Now I'm beginning work on this one again! So without further ado, let's begin! Also, I apologize for the beginning being what you've read previously. I had a little trouble getting back into this story, so I had to get things started. To make up for it, it's been slightly rewritten with more detail.

-Kouji Tamino

-----

Ruki hopped off of Kyuubimon's back and walked over to the new arrival. "Jeri… It's good to see you again, but it's not safe here… You and Calumon should get to safety…" She looked to Suzie. "And take Henry's sister with you as well, if you can…"

Jeri nodded, grabbing the younger girl's hand. She continued to hold Calumon with one arm. "Right… Ready to go, Suzie?"

The purple haired Japanese-Chinese girl nodded, shivering a bit. "Yes… I'm… getting scared…"

Takeshi nodded, smirking. "We'll clear a path for you…" He pointed towards the crowd of wild Digimon. "OokiKasaimon, attack!"

"Biiig Flaaame!" the blue and spiky shouted, shooting a giant blue fireball from his mouth and setting the enemies on fire, sending them flailing every which way.

During this moment of mass confusion, Jeri and Suzie ran past the digital monsters. Suzie turned to smile at Takeshi and Ookimon. "Thank you both!" She giggled and blew a kiss at them both.

Takeshi blushed, as he waved bye. "You're… welcome…"

As the two girls were leaving, Impmon saw something in the corner of his eye. He gasped, running towards the girls. "Look out!" he shouted, shoving them both to the ground. He screamed in agonizing pain as a beam of darkness pierced him, causing him to revert back to his In-Training form of Yaamon. The small, purple and brown head-like creature then fell unconscious.

"Aah!" Jeru screamed. "Impmon… You… saved me again…"

Mako ran over and picked the In-Training level Digimon up gently, yelling to the two shocked girls. "Get out of here, he'll be fine!" He looked to his and his sister's shared partner and frowned in concern. "I hope…"

The 2 girls ran off, and seemingly from out of the flames, the 'corrupt' tamers emerged, followed by their new Champion form Digimon. "Well, well…" Kenji said mockingly, OootokoKuraimon walking behind him. OootokoKuraimon was a black weasel with brown pants, yellow eyes, and huge jagged claws on it's hands and feet. "It's been a while… It looks like the whole gang is here!"

Kazuya smirked as he saw Henry and Rika. "My, my, my… I was convinced that we had killed you two during our raid of Hypnos…" Sporemon, champion form of Vinemon, was a odd creature that was shaped like a yellowish green bulb. He had vines with darker green, poisonous thorns for arms and legs, and glowing lime green colored eyes.

"It'll take more than that to kill us, you little brats…" Rika taunted, smirking. "We're just stubborn like that…"

-----

Digimon Tamers: Outbreak

Episode 6: _Behemoth_

"How dare you call us brats, you bitch!" Kenji screamed. He called down, chuckling. "I see you have regained your partner… No matter, we'll still kick your ass…" he replied, looking back. "Kiriko! Damn it, get over here!"

The girl sighed in annoyance. "Fine, fine… Hold your horses! The fire has become too wild! Namimon, take care of it!"

A huge wave of water, poured over the area, drenching everyone. When the water subsided, Kiriko and what seemed to be a small girl with light blue skin, white hair, blue eyes, a darker blue fish fin instead of legs, and a small plain white dress were standing far off. "…Oops!" Namimon giggled nervously, putting a hand behind her head. "Sorry!"

A now wet Kenji sighed, shaking his head. "Idiot… Anyway!" he shouted, changing the subject. "How's about our Digimon vs. yours!"

"Don't you think these numbers are a little unfair?" a familiar cocky sounding voice asked. Everyone turned to see two boys around Henry and Rika's age, dressed in Hypnos tamer uniforms. One of the boys was taller than the other, and had a sun visor upon his spiky, brown haired head. His Digimon was Guardromon, a rust colored robot that had odd limbs. The other had a green mop top, big round glasses, and his partner was MarineAngemon, a small pink floating angelic looking seal-like creature that despite it's cute looks, was actually of the Mega-level. "Sorry that we're late, guys! Can we still join this little party of yours or is it invitation only?"

The remaining previous Tamers's jaws dropped as they stared at them in shock. "Y-you two guys are--" Henry began.

Rika groaned in annoyance, smacking her forehead. "Oh god, not you two again…"

"Aw, is that anyway to greet old friends?" Kazu said, in a mockingly hurt voice.

"We just came to help in your time of need…" Kenta began, turning around. "But if you don't need us…"

"NO!" the good guys screamed, reaching out towards them. They really did not feel like facing the 'Corrupted Tamers' "Seriously, help us out!"

"If you say so!" the duo said in unison.

"Don't think that a few more on your side will help…" Kenji muttered. He pointed to MarineAngemon, smirking. "And do you really expect that little thing to be able to beat u--"

"Poo!" the cute creature cried, sending little bubbles at the corrupt Digimon. Their Tamers could only watch in disbelief as their Digimon wailed in pain, jumping around like maniacs.

"What's going on!" Kazuya screamed, staring at the small Digimon. How could such a small thing do so much?

"Guys, that thing is stronger than it looks!" Kiriko shouted, staring at her D-Power's Digimon Analyzer with wide eyes. "That thing is MarineAngemon and it's of the Mega-level!"

"That puny thing?" Kenji screamed in shock. He actually began hyperventilating. "No way, it can't be!"

"Scared?" Kenta asked teasingly, crossing his arms. This was going to be easier than he thought. "Why don't you just give up? Maybe we can get you off with a less harsh punishment?"

"I don't think so…" Kazuya muttered, glaring. "I think we should split, guys…"

The leader of the 'Corrupt Tamers' nodded. "Agreed."

"Going somewhere?" the familiar voice of a certain laidback dog-rabbit Digimon asked.

"Terriermon!" Henry said joyfully, hugging his old friend as he floated down from the still crimson sky. "It's been too long… How's it going, buddy?"

"I missed you, Henry!" Terriermon said, tears running down his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and smirked. "Ready to go?"

Henry grinned, holding up his D-Power as it began to glow. "Sure that you're up to it? It's been a while, you might be rusty…"

"Ha ha, funny…" the Digimon said sarcastically. "Terriermon, digi-volve to… Gargomon!" Terriermon had grown and now wore a green mask, jeans, and had what seemed to be machine guns for hands. "Gargo Pellets!" He shouted, bullets shooting from his guns at a rapid pace.

"Damn it!" Kenji shouted, as their Digimon jumped back to avoid the rain of bullets. "OootokoKuraimon!"

"Pitch Black Darkness!" the weasel shouted, sending the same wave of darkness that took out Impmon at the new opponent. He tilted his head in confusion as Gargomon took on the blast head on, seemingly unaffected.

"What the-- How can this be?" Kenji screamed, puzzled that the move didn't work at all. "Do it again!" He growled as the wave proved once again to be ineffective. "Damn, why isn't it working?"

"I saw what you did to Impmon!" Gargomon shouted angrily. "He may be my friend, so I accept that fact that Impmon was not always good and may retain memories of his old evil ways! But I'm not like him, so your tricks don't work on me!" He rushed towards OookoKuraimon and smashed him in the face with one of his guns as he said this.

"Impossible!" OootokoKuraimon screamed, flying backwards from the blow. "How can… one not have even the slightest bit of evil in their heart?" He hit ground hard, struggling to get up.

"Because he's one of the purest Digimon I know!" Henry shouted. "A Digimon partner may have their own personality, but they can be greatly effected by their Tamer!"

"I'm willing to do anything that Henry may want me to do, even if I may think he's doing the wrong thing!" Gargomon chimed in, raising his guns. "He's my friend, and I would do anything to help him!"

"Wow…" Takeshi said in admiration. "Henry and Gargomon are so cool…"

Rika looked around in confusion. "Hey, where is that kid with the glasses and the weed for a Digimon?"

Kenji snickered. "Oh, Kazuya? I would think that by now, he's giving Wong's sister and Katou a little visit…"

Henry's eyes widened in fear for his little sister. He angrily stomped towards Kenji and grabbed him by his shirt. "Bastard! If Suzie gets hurt, I'll--" He growled furiously, socking the younger boy right in the face. He reared his arm back to get ready for another, before he felt his arm being held back.

Kazu looked at him sternly, holding his arm. "Henry, that's enough…"

"But… Suzie, she…" Henry sighed, letting go of Kenji and falling to his knees. "She's in danger…"

"Damn it, the're getting away!" Kenta screamed, pointing at the retreating Tamers. "Somebody, stop them!" he screamed as a bunch of infected 'Wild Ones' appeared in front of them, blocking their path. "Never mind!"

"Henry, you're going to have to get out of your slump and help us out!" she frowned, holding her arm. "And as much as I hate to say it, I think we're going to have to kill them to do it…"

-----

Suzie and Jeri ran through the city in an attempt to get to the youngest Wong's house for safety. The brown haired girl pushed the younger one out of the way as a thorny vine whizzed by, cutting her in the arm. She screamed out in pain, grabbing her arm tightly as blood began to seep through her fingers. "What… was that?" she began to suddenly feel dizzy.

"Jeri, are you all right!" Suzie shouted, running over to her. "Oh no, you're hurt!"

"The dizziness that you are feeling is from Sporemon's poisonous thorns…" Kazuya walked over to them, hands in his pockets. Sporemon followed him, retracting his sharp and prickly vines. "Don't worry, the venom isn't lethal… At the worst, you'll just be out cold for a while…" He chuckled cruelly, taking his right hand out of his pocket and adjusting his glasses.

"Damn you!" Suzie cursed, clenching her fist. "You hurt Jeri! How could you?"

"Suzie…" Jeri said weakly, the poison already beginning to take affect. The bleeding had almost stopped, but she had become pale and was struggling to stand up. "Please, run away… I'll try and hold them off…"

"But what about you?" Suzie screamed frantically, tears running down her face. "I can't just leave you here! Someone please…" she said softly, biting her lip. "Please help me…"

"There's no one who can save you!" Kazuya screamed. "Now, to take out another of the former Tamer's! Go, Sporemon!"

The girl screamed as the vine's came towards her, closing her eyes. Her D-Power began to glow, and as she suddenly opened her eyes as she realized that nothing had hit her. She gasped in joy as a familiar friend made a reappearance. "Antylamon!"

The Digimon had kicked the plant Digimon away, keeping the poisonous vines away from her Tamer. "Suzie, help Jeri and get out of here! I'll keep them busy!"

"Okay!" Suzie replied, taking the weakened girl's arm and putting it over her shoulder. "Come on, Jeri… As soon as we get home, we'll get you a doctor…"

-----

"Sir, construction of the 'Behemoth' has been completed…" Chiba said in a monotone voice.

"Excellent…" Haburi said quietly to himself. He grinned. "Activate it and set it to go off in 10 minutes after you get it warmed up!" he commanded, walking out of the room. "Remember to reinforce the building, however…"

-----

"Foxtail Inferno!" Kyuubimon shouted, watching as the attack from her tail deleted another two Digimon. "There's too many, Rika! This is exhausting…"

The redhead frowned. "I know, but we have to keep fighting! Otherwise, innocent people will get hurt!"

Gargomon grunted as he beat a couple more infected Digimon away with his 'gun hands'. "How long can we keep this up? No matter how many we beat, more just keep coming! It's like there's no end to them!"

"Big Flame!" OokiKasaimon's flame took out another Digimon. He began to pant. "I'm getting tired, Takeshi…"

"Keep fighting!" the black haired boy cheered on his Digimon partner. "You can do it, I know you can!" He looked to his watch. Haburi had called him earlier about a 'Plan Behemoth' that would turn the tide on the battle of infected Wild Ones. It was supposed to be happening any minute now…

-----

Vinemon screamed as he skidded across the concrete ground. Bruised and battered, he forced himself back upright. "He's too strong, Kazuya…"

Kazuya growled furiously. "I know! Damn thing is of the Ultimate level!" Regaining his composure, he smiled. "Sorry to make such a hasty retreat, Antylamon, but I really don't feel like getting beaten at the moment…" Sporemon suddenly began to spew forth a yellow powder at the rabbit. The Digimon and Tamer then ran off.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Antylamon shouted, giving chase. Or at least, she _would_ have chased after them, but she suddenly found herself paralyzed from the neck down. "What the--?"

-----

"Reinforcing the building…" Riley announced, as metal clamps emerged from the walls and locked into slots in the floor.

"Opening roof…" Tally chimed in, flipping a switch that opened up a part of the wall. "Setting coordinates…" She began to type in a location, range of area, and other information.

"Preparing to fire the Behemoth Cannon…" Chiba said plainly, typing in 10 passwords.

The Behemoth system's computer began to countdown the second's left before the cannon fired. As it counted, the cannon began to rise and turn towards a certain direction. "**Behemoth Cannon Preparing to Fire in T-minus 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Fire.**" A giant multi-colored beam shot from the cannon, shaking the Hypnos building and firing towards the area in which the Digital Gate opened up at. It traveled towards the mall and engulfed everyone in the area in an almost blinding light of many colors.

-----

At the Wong home, Suzie set an unconscious Jeri on the bed with a bit of difficulty. She sighed and stared sadly at the older girl. As she walked towards the phone to call the hospital, she looked out the window to see the Behemoth's laser. Her eyes widened. "Ooh, pretty colors…"

-----

Meanwhile, at the mall, the fighting stopped as the laser reached them. They squinted as they attempted to see through the bright light. As the light subsided, the Tamers and their Digimon gasped. Every last Digimon infected with the D-Virus was gone, and while the Digital Gate was still visible, it was blocked off by an invisible barrier.

****

**_To Be Continued…_**


	7. In the Beginning

Okay, back after a little break. This probably would have been posted a little earlier, but I was kind of bummed out for several reasons yesterday. Anyway, I feel a lot better today, and so I finally write another chapter. I'm attempting a huge rewrite of the story I have planned out so far. I wasn't satisfied with how it was turning out because it was becoming a rewrite of a real series, which inspired me to write this. I realized that I didn't want this, so now I am attempting to split off from that inspiration. And so, let's begin.

****

WARNING: There's a violent scene involving a Digimon attacking a human early on in the chapter. It's nothing too bad, as it's not very detailed, but I just thought I should warn you.

-Kouji Tamino

-----

The Tamers and their Digimon gasped audibly at the results of the 'Behemoth Wave'. Shivering, Rika held her sides and fell to her knees. "What the hell was that? It killed them all within seconds…"

"The Behemoth." Mako said plainly as he walked past her, carrying the unconscious Impmon. "It's about time they finished it."

"Behemoth?" Henry repeated the word, staring at the younger boy.

Takeshi fell to the ground, flat on his back in relief, while his partner reverted to the Rookie stage. The others looked around at the aftermath of this entire disaster. Several parts of the roof had caved in, injuring several people, while fires in the street threatened to grow. Fortunately, sirens could be heard in the distance. The Behemoth… was quite a weapon. With this, the fight against the D-Virus would be over in no time! Staring at the now blocked up hole in the sky he smiled, happy that this little incident had passed. "It's over… The nightmare is finally over…" Sighing, he closed his eyes. "It's hard to believe how much has happened since this whole thing started…"

-----

****

Digimon Tamers: Outbreak

Episode 7: _In the Beginning…_

It was 9:00 P.M. on a cool Autumn night, 5 months ago. A young woman with long dark hair and wearing a tan long coat, jeans, a red sweater and black boots, was walking down the street after getting off the subway. She was terribly exhausted after a hard day at work, and there was nothing that she wanted to do more than simply slip into something comfortable and just 'konk' out to sleep. She shook her head to wake herself off, about to nod off already. As she passed by the alleyway near the apartment building that she lived in she caught the sight of something in the corner of her eye. Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked down the alleyway, suddenly feeling a chill down her spine. Perhaps this wasn't such a bright idea. She began to turn back, when she heard a cute 'meowing' sound. She squinted and gasped as she saw a certain cat Digimon… "Awww… So cute!" she said audibly, giggling. She stared at it for a moment. The Gatomon was a white with purple stripes and tufts of fur on it's ears, wore lime green gloves with claws on them, blue eyes and had a long, long tail white and purple striped tail with a tuft similar to the ones on it's ears. It also seemed to be… walking? "You certainly are an odd looking kitty, though…" Her eyes widened as it glared at her evilly. As it slowly walked closer to her, claws raised. She quickly took notice of the black/gray blotches all over it and started to back away, too frozen by fear to simply run. "S-someone, please… Help me…" Suddenly gaining the sense to run, she quickly turned around and began to run away from the threatening looking Digimon. Unfortunately for her, the Gatomon was much quicker. Pouncing on her back, the rabid digital monster dug it's claws deep within her flesh, tearing away small amounts of skin and meat, biting down on her shoulder and infecting her with it's diseased fluids as it lapped up her flowing blood. The woman fell to the ground, unconscious from shock. The infected Gatomon licked it's lips, taking it's bloody claws out of the woman and walking off.

-----

The next morning, new of the attack was everywhere. It was the first Digimon sighting in 3 years, and no one could understand _why_ a Digimon would attack a human unprovoked, especially after the heroics of several children known as 'Tamers' and their monster partners. People began to turn to Hypnos, still under the control of one Mitsuo Yamaki. Unfortunately, he had no idea what to do, as he was just as confused as everyone else. He chuckled, shaking his head as he sat on his sofa at the apartment that he and Riley shared. "A few years ago, I would have started ranting… 'I told you that those damn monsters couldn't be trusted!' How the times change…"

"That they do…" his female roommate and girlfriend chimed in, sitting next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. They were both off duty for the night. "What's going on here? This doesn't make sense at all…"

"I know!" Yamaki shouted, putting a hand on his head. "They must be being manipulated or intentionally aggravated! Digimon just don't attack unprovoked like that!" Sinking deeper in his seat, he groaned. "If we don't figure this out soon, we're sunk…"

"…Have you contacted Janyuu?" Riley asked, tilting her head. "He might know something about all this."

"…Don't you think I would have if I could?" Yamaki asked in a muttering tone, annoyed. "The Wong family moved about half a year ago, remember? I don't have their new phone number…"

"I do…" Riley said, with a cocky smirk. She held up a small slip of paper and waved it around tauntingly.

Staring at her, Yamaki raised an eyebrow, sitting up and leaning in to face her directly. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"Well since I actually leave the house for reasons other than work…" the redhead teased, pressing her nose against his briefly. "…I managed to bump into Mrs. Wong while doing a little shopping. She gave me the phone number to the new house."

Yamaki stared at her plainly. Words could not express how appreciative he was feeling right now. "…I love you."

"I know…" she said, grinning.

-----

Janyuu rubbed his chin as he looked up from his microscope. "Well, the tissue samples from the woman's clothing lead me to believe that it's some type of new virus…"

Yamaki's eyes widened in shock. "…Virus? Then that would explain--"

"--The woman getting blotches all over her like the reported Digimon did…" Janyuu said, interrupting the other man.

The head of Hypnos clenched his fist, gritting his teeth. "Then that means--"

The former Monster Maker once again interrupted him. "--That the virus can affect both human and Digimon alike…"

Yamaki growled under his breath. "Please don't interrupt me like that…"

Janyuu blinked rapidly. "Oh… Sorry. Anyway, I have to do more tests to find out the true nature of this 'D-Virus'… I'll call you when I come up with something, all right?"

Yamaki smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "That'll be fine… Thanks."

-----

Mitsuo walked the halls of the Hypnos building, another boring day of work over. Riley and Tally walked next to him. "I have to hurry over to Janyuu's… Said he had something to tell me that was urgent…" stopping, he handed his keys to his assistant. "Riley, take Tally to her place and go on home without me. I'll take the subway tonight."

She gave him look of uncertainty before sighing, shaking her head. "If you say so… See you tonight, then." With that, she and her partner walked ahead of him, leaving the building.

"Now to call Janyuu to tell him that I'm going to be a little late…" Yamaki said quietly to himself, taking out his cell phone. Just then, two big men in suits and shades grabbed him by the arms. "What the--"

"Come with us, Mr. Yamaki…" one of the men said, beginning to drag him away.

"What is the meaning of this!" he screamed, struggling to get away with no avail. "Do you work here? I could have your jobs for this!"

The other man spoke up. "If you don't cooperate, Mr. Yamaki, _you_ could lose _your_ job…" He smiled as Yamaki ceased to struggle.

-----

"Mitsuo Yamaki…" the leader of the government branch that had funded Hypnos began. His name was Kazito Mashito, an older man with graying hair, dressed in an expensive looking suit. The room was filled with several other men and women seated at a table who dressed similarly. The group of important people included Jin Haburi, Mashito's second-in-command and Chiba Saekoto, Haburi's secretary. "…It has come to our attention that you have gotten Janyuu Wong involved in the investigation of the attack on a young woman several days ago…"

"That is correct, sir…" Yamaki said in a confident tone.

"I see…" Mashito rested his head on his arm, staring hard at the head of Hypnos. "Yamaki, we decided to cut off contact with him for a reason. He's a civilian, and like all citizens, should be kept out of all Top-Secret government incidents post-D-Reaper!"

"But sir!" Yamaki shouted, stepping forward. "The man was vital during the D-Reaper incident! He helped created the Digital World, damn it! He knows more about all of this than any of us! So of course I wo--"

"That's quite enough, Mr. Yamaki…" Haburi said in a casual tone, standing up. He adjusted his rectangular shades, both eyes still in tact at this point. "It's obvious to me that the only effective way to deal with these infected 'Wild Ones' is to destroy them… It's also quite obvious to me that you have no sense of authority."

"What did you just say!" Yamaki screamed, curling both his hands into fists. "Say that again!"

"Mr. Yamaki, you are hereby relieved of your duties as head of Hypnos." Mashito replied. "A replacement for you will soon be issued. Oh, and if you are seen anywhere near the Wong's in the next 4 months, you _will_ be arrested."

"You're firing me!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He was swiftly dragged out of the room. "You can't do this to me!"

-----

Janyuu sat in a chair, waiting in his basement laboratory for Yamaki to arrive. Staring at his watch, he sighed. "Damn it, where is he?" Just then, his phone rang. Checking the caller id, he glared. Hypnos. Picking it up, he growled. "Yamaki, where the hell are you? I have been waiting for an hour!" he gasped as he heard another male voice on the line. "Who is this?"

"Mr. Yamaki will not be seeing you for a while…" Haburi replied, hanging up the phone with a grin.

-----

And so, 3 months passed…

Takeshi Yamato dashed down the stairs, almost tripping and taking a huge fall. He quickly caught himself, jumping down the last couple of steps. Wearing a black vest, long sleeved blue shirt, black shorts, blue headband, and black sandals, he ran towards the door before being quickly stopped by his mother. She glared harshly at him, crossing her arms. "And just where do you think you're going, mister?"

"Mom, I was…" he frowned sadly, looking away. "I was going to visit big sis…"

Junko Yamato's expression softened as she patted him on the head. "You're such a good boy… I know you love your sister, but please try not to stay long…"

He nodded, slightly reluctantly. "I won't, mom…" As he hopped onto his blue bicycle, he rode down the street. He waved to the usual people as he rode to his destination. After about a little after a half hour, he arrived at a hospital. Parking his bike and going inside, he took the elevator to the 4th floor. Going into a room numbered 164, he quietly entered. Inside was a young woman with very, very short and somewhat wild brown hair dressed in hospital clothing. Her eyes were closed, and she had a few light gray-ish splotches on her body, her arm bandaged up and hooked up to an IV. She was a victim of the D-Virus, and this was a special hospital run by Hypnos to specially to comfort people with the deadly disease. "Hey, Sakuya…" he said with a whisper. "You awake?"

The woman slowly opened her grape colored eyes, thrilled at the fact that her younger sibling had paid her a visit. "Hey there, bro… How's it going?"

"Hey, sis…" Takeshi said in a soft voice. "How are you feeling?"

"About the same… I hurt all over." she said with a groan. "Sometimes, the pain gets so bad… that I wish I were dead."

"No! You shouldn't say that!" the boy screamed, closing his eyes and holding back tears. "I don't wanna lose you, too…"

"Hey, cheer up." she gave him a comforting smile. "I wouldn't want you crying over me if I kicked the bucket, and I know that dad feels the same way…"

"You're right…" Takeshi said, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "I'll be strong for both of you!"

Sakuya began to laugh. "There, now that's the Takeshi I know!" she suddenly had a coughing fit, hacking violently.

The future Tamer gasped, grabbing a glass of water off of the counter next to her. "Here, drink this!"

Taking gulps of the cool liquid, she calmed down. Sighing she gave a relaxed expression. "Thank you, Takeshi… You're a good kid."

"Everyone tells me that…" he muttered, rolling his eyes. Looking at his watch, he sighed. "Well, I promised mom I wouldn't stay too long… She's been making me come home earlier lately."

"Well, I don't blame her…" Sakuya said with a stern look on her face. "Staying out late is what got _me_ here… She doesn't need _two_ dying children, you know! Now shoo, leave!"

The black haired boy chuckled lightly, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Okay, I'll try and visit you again soon, okay?"

-----

Takeshi rode him bike home solemnly, a hurt expression on her face. It pained him to see his sister like that. If only he could do something to help her. Or at the very least, if only he could fight the virus somehow. Lost in thought, he failed to notice the huge truck speeding towards him. When he finally realized his position, he was too shocked to move. From out of nowhere, Haburi ran past and grabbed him off the bike, said bike being crushed by the truck as the driver attempted to stop. The man's sunglasses fell to the ground. "Oh my god! I could have died! Thank yo--" his head snapped to the side as he was smacked in the face by his rescuer. "Hey! What was that for!"

Haburi picked his shades off of the ground, only slightly scratched after falling off, and put them back on. "That's for being an idiot. Watch where you're going next time."

"Idiot? I'll show you idiot, you bastard!" he attempted to punch him but was quickly dodged by the man. He went for another punch, but was humiliatingly held back with one hand. "You think you're so cool, don't you? What kind of guy wears sunglasses in the daytime, huh?"

"Come off it, kid… You're half my size, for crying out loud…" he snorted as he held back laughter at the amusement that he found I this situation.

"…And what's so funny, Mr. Shady?" Takeshi asked, still flustered.

Haburi chuckled. "…You're an interesting kid, you know that? How about I take you to your house, since your bike is totaled and all? My car is on the other side of the street."

"…Huh?" the boy looked over to the pieces of scrap that were once his bike. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh no, my mom is going to kill me…"

-----

"Just what in the hell were you thinking, not paying attention while in the street like that!" Junko scolded Takeshi, her anger quickly turning into admiration for her son's savior. She smiled at the man, her cheeks turning pink. "Thank you, Mr. Haburi… I cannot thank you enough for saving my boy…"

"It was my pleasure!" Haburi said cheerfully.

"So you're Jin Haburi, the new head of Hypnos?" Takeshi asked. "Tell me… My sister, will she be all right?"

Haburi gave him a grave look. "I can't lie to you… There is no known cure for the D-Virus… And we have no way to fight it, unless…" He shook his head. "No, it's a bad idea…"

"What? What is it! Tell me!" Takeshi screamed, grabbing onto his coat. "What can I do to stop this damn virus?"

"Takeshi!" Junko shouted. "Watch your language!"

"I'm serious mom!" Takeshi snapped, eyes wide. "I will do anything I can to stop all of this madness!"

"…" the man handed the boy a card. "Meet me at this address tomorrow… If you want to change the future."

**__**

To Be Continued…


	8. The Origin

Time for another chapter. The beginning continues the flashback, while we go back to the present near the end. And we get a _very_ interesting plot twist. So anyway, here we go.

-Kouji Tamino

-----

A few days had passed since Takeshi had been saved by Haburi. The boy stared at the card the man had given him while lying on his bed, still in his plain navy blue pajamas. What did he mean by 'changing the world?' The future Tamer was determined to find out. But would his mother let him? "…Of course she will…" Evidently, his mother had developed a bit of a crush on the man. "How… creepy." he muttered to himself, rolling out of bed to go take a shower.

After washing up and getting dressed, he walked downstairs into the kitchen. He walked out the door and shut it, surprising his mother, who was washing some dishes. "Takeshi? Aren't you going to eat…" she paused as she realized that he was gone. "…breakfast? Hey, where'd you go?"

-----

****

Digimon Tamers Outbreak

Episode 8: _The Origin_

Takeshi gasped as he arrived at the Hypnos building. "Wow, it's huge…" He took another look at the card to make sure that he was at the right place. Yep, this was it alright. He walked into the building and started to walk to the front desk. The parts of the building behind the desk were blocked off by high security doors. "Excuse me?" he began as he spoke to the receptionist. "Can you tell me where I can find Mr. Haburi? He asked me to come speak with him."

The bespectacled woman with her brown hair in a bun, dressed in a gray business suit, stared at him plainly. She did not feel like dealing with some brats stupid prank. "…Do you have an appointment?" she asked, humoring him for the moment.

"…N-no" he said nervously, a bit unnerved by the woman's cold demeanor. "B-but--" he was quickly silenced by the woman's sudden interruption of him.

"I'm sorry, but you need an appointment if you want to do business with Hypnos." she replied, pointing him towards the door. "So if you would please leave…"

Clenching his fist in anger, he gained a sudden rushed of courage, taking the card out of his pocket and flashing it. "But Mr. Haburi gave this card! He told me that I could help change the world and free it of the virus!"

The woman's eyes widened. He was that boy? The new tamer? Haburi would have her job if she kicked him out! "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Opening one of the doors with her fingerprint, she waved him towards it. "Right this way, sir! Mr. Haburi is on the top floor in this office!"

With a cocky grin on his face, the young man walked up through the doorway. "I thought so…" he replied, turning to the receptionist for a moment. "Thanks."

-----

"So, you've decided to accept my offer, Takeshi Yamato?" Jin Haburi asked cheerfully, hand on his chin as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm glad. How is your lovely mother doing?"

"She's fine…" Takeshi replied, feeling a bit awkward being in such a large office and in front of such a powerful man. "My… mother said hi…" He didn't feel like bothering the man with his mother's recent infatuation with him.

"Now, I must ask you this…" Haburi began, his friendly tone becoming serious. "Are you sure that this is what you want? This will be a very dangerous job. You will be dealing with vicious, infected Wild Digimon." He stared at the boy hard and long before finally finishing his statement. "I cannot promise your safety."

"I don't care!" Takeshi suddenly snapped, his body shaking. He looked to the floor, fists clenched and his voice strained. "Those damn things… already got my sister. I can't just sit around and let something like that happen to anyone ever again!" Tears began to run down his face. "Even if it means dying to do so…"

A surprised look came upon the head of Hypnos's face. "I admire your show of bravado, but I can tell that you are quite frightened by the aspect." He gave him a comforting expression. "Besides, what of your mother? Who will watch over her if you die?" He stared at the crimson eyed boy for a moment before laughing, but quickly stopped as he noticed the look of anger the boy gave him. "I apologize, Takeshi… I did not mean to mock you, but…"

"But? But what?" Takeshi asked, glaring at the man furiously. "Why are you laughing? Am I really that pathetic and desperate sounding?"

Haburi waved a hand in defense. "It's not that at all…" He shook his head, smiling. "It's just that… I find it amusing that someone young like you acts so grown-up."

"I've been forced to become the man of the house, ever since my father died…" Takeshi explained, choking back tears as he looked away. "It's kind of hard to be a kid when you have to act so adult to fill the gap…"

"Takeshi…" Haburi began, in a sympathetic tone. "You shouldn't feel obliged to fill the hole your father left. Your only obligation as a kid… is to be a kid!" Rubbing his temples, he leaned even farther back in his seat. "But if you are really deadest on becoming part of our organization, then fine." Holding out his hand, he smiled. "Welcome to Hypnos, Tamer Takeshi Yamato."

"Th-thank you, sir!" he replied, shaking his hand and overwhelmed by the fact. He suddenly did a double take. "Wait, Tamer? As in Digimon Tamer?"

"Yes, that's correct." Haburi replied, raising an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

"I hate Digimon…" Takeshi sneered, crossing his arms. "They are disgusting creatures…"

"Well sorry, but the only way to fight a Digimon is with other Digimon." Haburi growled under his breath. "If you want to stop these infected Digimon, you will have to learn how to work with friendly ones to defeat them."

Takeshi snarled, putting his hands at his sides. "…Fine. But if that _thing_ expects me to be friends with it when we meet, I--"

"Tamer!" the dark blue dinosaur like Digimon shouted joyfully as it hopped from behind the desk. It bounced around the room before jumping towards Takeshi.

By reflex, the shocked boy caught the Digimon. "What the hell is this thing!" After calming down, he began to realize how heavy the monster actually was. He quickly dropped him.

"That is Kasaimon, a virus-type Digimon of the Rookie level." Haburi explained, smirking. "He will be your partner in the battle against the D-Virus."

"I see…" The boy said unsurely, watching as the Digimon ran around the room like a maniac. "He's really weird…"

"Nonsense, he's just a little…" Haburi paused for a moment as he pondered about what choice of words he should use. "…eccentric. But trust me, he will be a very reliable ally to you. He was created in a Hypnos lab using Digimon data gathered from the D-Reaper War, the base of the data being based off of Tamer Takato Matsuki's partner Guilmon." Opening one of his drawers and reaching in, he pulled out the familiar red and black uniform. "This is what you will wear while on duty. While it is preferred that you wear it as many times as possible, at least wear it on school days."

-----

A few minutes later, Takeshi was dressed up, putting his civilian clothes into his locker. "What next?"

-----

Soon, Tamer, Digimon, and Boss were in a dark, dimly lit room. The lights slowly hummed on, and Haburi motioned toward a red and black D-Power that was sitting next to a deck of cards. "These are yours. Your uniform should have a deck holder attached." Chuckling heartily, he produced a pair of black goggles and presented them to the boy. "And no leader is complete without these…"

Taking the goggles and bowing to his new employer, he put them on his head. "Thank you, sir! I won't let you down!"

-----

Walking through town, Takeshi walked awkwardly as his new partner traveled happily by his side, getting a few stares from people. Ever since a Digimon attacked an innocent young woman, people have been less trusting of the digital creatures. He growled to himself before speaking to Kasaimon. "Hey, you? Do you really have to follow me like that? I would prefer to not be associated with a Digimon…"

"Why, Takeshi?" Kasaimon asked naively, wondering why his Tamer was acting so cold towards him.

"Because I hate you!" the boy suddenly snapped, turning towards him. "I hate all of you Digimon! My sister didn't deserve what happened to her, damn it!"

"Takeshi, I…" Kasaimon whimpered pitifully, tears running down his face. He screamed out, running away.

The goggle boy's expression softened as he watched the Digimon run off crying. "I… didn't mean to make him cry…" He growled again, kicking the ground. "Stupid Digimon…" He began to walk on his own, walking down a small alleyway that he often used as a shortcut. He began to take notice of a shadow in the corner of his eye. As he looked over to see what it is, the shadow disappeared. Shrugging, he continued to walk. He suddenly heard the pattering of feet, then quickly jumped around to catch his stalker. His eyes widened in fear. It was the Gatomon that started this all. It seemed to simply stare at him, teasing him. He fought the urge to shiver, but he couldn't stop. What was it going to do to him?

-----

Meanwhile, Kasaimon was sadly wandering alone along the sidewalk, still getting suspicious looks. He sighed sadly. Why did Takeshi hate him so? They were supposed to be partners. Why didn't he want to be his Tamer? At that moment, his pupils gained a feral look. "Takeshi is in trouble…" The Digimon quickly rushed back to where he left his Tamer, hoping that he wasn't too late…

-----

Takeshi screamed as the Gatomon leapt at him, closing his eyes and preparing for the worst. '_Well sis, looks like I'll be joining you in the hospital…_' He kept his eyes closed for a moment, wondering why it was taking the infected Digimon so long to tear into his flesh and give him a horrible disease. He reluctantly opened his eyes to see Kasaimon slamming into Gatomon with his shoulder, hard. He gasped, watching in excitement. He watched as the cat-like Digimon skid across the concrete before turning to the blue dinosaur. "You saved me?" he asked, incredulously. "And after the way I treated you? But, why?"

"Because you're my Tamer, Takeshi…" Kasaimon, tears in his eyes. "And I want to be your friend…"

The boy choked back a cry, sniffling. "K-kasaimon…" A determined look growing on his face, he looked to the recovering Gatomon. "Kasaimon! Let's do it!" He held up his deck of cards, ready to fight alongside his new Digimon partner.

"Right!" the blue Digimon shouted, a look of confidence on his face. "I'm ready, Tamer!" He quickly dodged a slash from the cat, swinging his tail in retaliation. The enraged Gatomon ran over and missed hitting Kasaimon by a few inches. The now frightened dinosaur/dragon could only dodge the attacks now as they became more wild and more frantic. "Gyah, Takeshi!" The yelled as the Gatomon jumped at him, only to land on top of him and kicking him in the back of his head with it's heels as it jumped off, sending his head snapping forward quite forcefully.

'_Damn! It's just toying with the poor guy!_' He thought to himself, anger increasing. "Get away from him, Kasaimon! Otherwise you'll be infected, too!" He looked through his deck, searching for something, anything, that could save his Digimon partner. "Come on, come on! Damn it!" After a few moments, he found what he was looking for. "Ah ha! Perfect!" Holding up both his D-Power and what he hoped would be his 'Miracle Card', he glared, crossing his arms above his head and scanning the card. "Digi-modify! 'Metal Greymon's Armor' activate!"

Kasaimon turned around as the Gatomon jumped toward him, glimmering razor sharp claws bared. He winced as the Gatomon aimed for his face, finally going for the kill. Unable to dodge this attack, he pointlessly raised his arms to attempt to protect himself. As he braced himself for impact, he raised an eyebrow as he felt a faint 'thud' on his front arm, a loud scratching sound, and the yelp of the Gatomon. He uncovered his face to find that he had suddenly gained metal armor on his chest, head, and one of his arms. He also had odd wings on his back. "Takeshi? What's going on?" he asked, terribly confused at this sudden development.

"Don't waste time, Kasaimon!" Takeshi screamed frantically. "Quick, while it's still stunned! Attack!"

The now metal covered blue dragon nodded in understanding. "Here I go!" A big blue flame began to form in the dragon's mouth, growing even bigger. Breathing it at the cat in a powerful fireball, he shouted the attack's name. "Biig Flaaame!" He watched in satisfaction as the infected Gatomon ran around in circles, screaming as it got burned. He wasn't quite finished, though. Running towards the flaming cat, he waved his metal coated arm to the side. "Metal Claw!" he screamed as he ran past, slicing clean right through the enemy Digimon and reducing it to particles of data. He didn't dare try to absorb it, however, as he had been warned that doing so would infect him as well. He sighed as he fell to the ground in a heap, completely exhausted. The armor disappeared, having worn off.

"You… did it, Kasaimon!" Takeshi, shouted gleefully, running over and grabbing his partner in a big hug. No matter what his feelings towards other Digimon were, after what Kasaimon had done for him, he could never hate _this_ digital creature. "You did it, you did it! That was so awesome!"

The blue dragon shook his head, smiling. "No way, _we _did it, Tamer…" He smiled, tears of happiness rolling down his scaly face. "I could have done it without you, Takeshi." He groaned out in hunger pains as his stomach growled, both noises ruining the touching moment.

"You hungry, buddy?" The new Tamer asked, chuckling. "To tell the truth, I'm pretty famished myself…" He sighed, shaking his head as he started walking to his house. "Come on, Kasaimon… Let's go home." He sweat dropped, whimpering. "But I wonder what mom is going to say when she sees us?"

"Buddy?" the pure hearted virus type Digimon asked, tilting his head. Did this mean that Takeshi wanted to be his friend, too? For now, that didn't matter, as he was getting a free meal.

-----

"And that's how it all began…" Takeshi of the present time said to himself, lying on the ground at the former battlefield. "Ai and Mako joined sometime after, and they helped with the stronger Digimon that we couldn't handle." Sitting up, he looked at the sky, which was slowly but surely returning to it's normal colors. "I've grown to love Digimon, but I despise any Digimon infected with that despicable disease…" Still looking up at the sky, he raised his right hand into the air and stared at it, making a grabbing motion and closing it into a fist. '_But what happens next, I wonder?_'

-----

About a day or two later, all three Hypnos Tamers were called to Haburi's temporary office. The only one not there was Impmon, who was still being cared for and was unfortunately and progressively growing more ill. They had no idea what was causing it, but I was worrying them a lot. They walked down the halls, entering the office. "Mr. Haburi, you called us, sir?"

"Yes I did." The head of Hypnos, sans shades and wearing an eye patch to cover up the empty eye socket that resulted from the attack on Hypnos. "Kids, I have a very important announcement. Please don't get upset, but…" he began, leaning back in his seat.

Takeshi growled, getting impatient and letting his temper once again get the best of him. "Damn it, Haburi, get to the point!" He gasped, ashamed at his outburst. The others gasped in shock as well. "I-I'm so sorry, sir!" he apologized frantically, bowing very low several times. "I didn't mean it, I-- You know I only have the most upright respect for you, and--"

Jin laughed, amused. Still, he waved his hand to silence him. "Still have that fiery temper, I see…" Digging in his ear with his pinkty finger, he cut to the chase. "Well you see, With the introduction of the Behemoth system, the Hypnos Tamers have become obsolete." He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but your services are no longer required."

All three kids and the Digimon gasped, not believing what they were hearing. How could this be? The Hypnos Tamers were being… disbanded?

**__**

To Be Continued…

-----

Sorry for such a long delay, but I was buried in school work. I'm actually _trying_ this year, so I barely have any room for free-writing. I'll try and get the next one up quicker, though.

-Kouji Tamino


	9. Return to the Simple Life

Okay, I'm back. Er, not much to say today. Anyway, let's begin.

****

Warning: Kiss between two girls in this chapter.

-Kouji Tamino

-----

About a day or two after the first use of Behemoth, all three Hypnos Tamers were called to Haburi's temporary office. The only member of the group not there was Impmon, who was still being cared for and his condition was unfortunately and progressively growing more severe. They had no idea what was causing his illness, but it was worrying them a lot. They walked down the halls of the formally very tall building, entering the office. "Mr. Haburi, you called us, sir?" Takeshi asked, standing up straight.

"Yes I did." The head of Hypnos, sans shades and wearing an eye patch to cover up the empty eye socket that resulted from the attack on Hypnos, replied sternly. "Kids, I have a very important announcement. Please don't get upset, but…" he began, leaning back in his seat.

Takeshi growled, getting impatient and letting his temper once again get the best of him. "Damn it, Haburi, get to the point!" He gasped, ashamed at his outburst. The others gasped in shock as well. They knew Takeshi had a bit of a temper, but he had never flown off the handle like that before. "I-I'm so sorry, sir!" He apologized frantically, bowing very low several times. He was very ashamed for getting so upset like that. "I didn't mean it, I-- You know I only have the most upright respect for you, and--"

Jin laughed, amused. Still, he waved his hand to silence him. "Still have that fiery temper, I see…" Digging in his ear with his pinky finger, he cut to the chase, leaning forward. "Well you see, with the introduction of the 'Behemoth System', the Hypnos Tamers have become, shall we say, obsolete." He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but your services are no longer required."

-----

****

Digimon Tamers: Outbreak

Episode 9: _Return to the Simple Life_

All three kids and the one present Digimon gasped, not believing what they were hearing. How could this be? The Hypnos Tamers were being… disbanded? Takeshi clenched his fist. "Y-you're kidding, right?" Silence. He glared, gritting his teeth together. "You said that I could make a difference! How the hell can I do that if I'm not out there, FIGHTING?"

"But you did make a difference, Takeshi…" Haburi replied. "But now you've done all you can. I thank you all for your hard work. I'll send some people over to pick up your uniforms, but you may keep your D-Powers and your Digimon may continue to stay here, if your parents won't allow them in the house."

Takeshi reluctantly nodded and bowed. "Y-yes, sir… I understand." Taking off his goggles, he set them on the desk. "Thank you sir. It was an honor working for you."

"Keep them." Haburi said with a smirk. "You've earned it."

-----

A few days later, on a Saturday evening, Takeshi was waiting at the bus stop. He had yet to get a new bike, as punishment for being so irresponsible with the last one. Dressed in his civilian clothes and no longer wearing the goggles, he stared at his watch. "Damn it, the bus is late again…" Crossing his arms, he scowled. "You know, mom really ought to drop me off on these trips. She hasn't visit Sakuya in like--"

"Hey, who ya' talking to?" Suzie asked as she walked up behind, interrupting his audible thoughts. Resting on top of her head was Lopmon, looking a bit annoyed. She giggled, poking him in the forehead. "Daddy tells me that people that talk to themselves in public are nut jobs!"

"Your dad is a bastard." Takeshi snapped. "He shouldn't judges people like that."

A shocked Suzie held back tears, choking up as she spoke. "W-well, I'm pretty sure he was just kidding…" Why would Takeshi say something like that, she wondered.

Takeshi sighed, feeling like the biggest ass in the world at that moment. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I think it's because I've been having a bad week." He paused for a moment, before continuing. "Hypnos ditched us. We're just plain old, normal citizens again."

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" Suzie frowned, tilting her head. "What will you do now?"

"Don't be sorry…" the former leader said bitterly. "With Behemoth completed, we're pretty much useless and inferior now." Kicking a rock casually, he sighed again. "As for what I'll do now? Be normal kid, of course… I guess that's one good thing that came out of this."

"So…" the girl began, slightly tilting her head. Lopmon had to quickly catch her balance. "Where's Kasaimon?"

Takeshi was silent for the moment, looking around at random objects before finally answering her question. "We decided that it would be in everyone's best interest if Kasaimon stayed at Hypnos for the time being."

"In other words", a familiar voice called out, "The apartment doesn't allow animals!" The trio turned around to see Henry and Terriermon heading toward them.

"Terriermon!" Henry shouted, scolding the Digimon. He chuckled nervously as he waved toward Takeshi. "Eh, sorry about that…"

"It's okay…" the red eyed boy replied, chuckling back.

Terriermon waved his arms in defense. "See, Henry! Moumantai!" Crossing his arms, he pouted. "Besides, I was just joking…"

"Well, some people might not find that funny!" Lopmon shouted, hopping off of her Tamer's head.

"H-hey!" Takeshi said anxiously. "Don't fight! I really don't mind…" He smiled, walking over and patting Terriermon on the head. "In fact, it _was_ pretty funny…"

"Nyaha!" Terriermon stuck his tongue out at Lopmon, savoring this victory.

"So, what bring you guys here?" Takeshi asked. "Me, I'm going to visit my older sister in the hospital."

"Oh, we were just regrouping after going our separate ways." Henry explained. "I was practicing my martial arts, while Suzie was hanging out with friends at the mall."

"Takeshi…" Suzie began in a worried tone. "Why is your sister hospitalized?"

Takeshi froze up, clenching his fist. "She's… got the D-Virus."

"How horrible!" Suzie shouted. "I'm so sorry…"

"No, it's okay…" Takeshi replied, forcing a smile. "Besides, I've got to stay strong for her, right?"

Henry smiled at the younger boy. "That's very admirable, Takeshi…" Snapped his fingers, an idea coming to mind. "Hey, how about we go visit her with you, if that's all right?"

Takeshi shook his head. "No, I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble at all!" the purple haired girl said cheerfully, her eyes lighting up. "We got done a lot earlier than expected, so we have plenty of spare time!" She made a quick pause before continuing. "Besides, we'd love to meet your sister!"

"Thanks guys…" the former goggle boy said humbly.

-----

"Hey, sis…" Takeshi said softly opening the door. "If you're awake, I'd like to tell you that you got some extra visitors today…"

"Hey, come on in…" Sakuya replied in raspy voice. In the past couple of months, Sakuya's condition had slightly worsened. The splotches on her face had grown bigger and blacker. A good 30 percent of her skin was covered in it.

Takeshi let them in, then motioned towards his older sibling. "Guys, this is my sister, Sakuya." He then looked to her and motioned towards the others. "Sis, meet Suzie and Henry Wong, along with their…" he paused for a moment, gulping. "…Digimon partners."

She slowly smiled, her gaze focusing on Henry. "Oh, so you must be one of the Tamers that saved the world from the D-Reaper." Turning to Suzie, she squinted. "And you were involved, too, weren't you?…" She chuckled lightly. "Wow, you've both grown up quite a bit!"

"You're so pretty, Sakuya!" Suzie suddenly exclaimed.

Taken aback by that comment for a moment, especially with how scarred her face was now, she smiled warmly. "You're so sweet, Suzie…" Turning to her brother, she laughed. "Why didn't you tell me you had such a cute and polite girlfriend, Takeshi?"

Both kids blushed heavily, Suzie putting her hands to her cheeks. "Oh, do you really think so?" she squealed.

"Saakuuyaaa!" Takeshi screamed, stomping her foot. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Waaah! Takeshi hates me!" Suzie whined.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Takeshi shouted, getting flustered. "I _do _like you!"

"Yay!" Suzie cheered, hugging him. "In that case, I accept your proposal to me!"

"WHAT?" Henry screamed at the top of his lungs. "WHAT PROPOSAL?"

"Just kidding!" Suzie said, giggling.

Sakuya laughed heartily. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

-----

"Well, that was pretty fun, meeting your sister." Henry replied, as they waited at another bus stop. "She was pretty cool."

"Hey! No cheating on Rika with other girls!" Suzie shouted.

"Now don't you start!" Henry shouted.

"You mean she's not your girlfriend?" Takeshi asked, walking with his hands behind his head. "Huh. I sure see you two together a lot, though…"

"We're just friends, nothing more." Henry replied, calming down. He waved to Henry as a bus arrived. "Well, that's our ride. See you later, Takeshi. And stay strong."

Takeshi nodded. "Right."

-----

Later that night, Rika stared into a mirror, dressed in her blue pajamas. Lying on a guest mattress was Jeri, who was dressed in a red hip-length nightgown. "Thanks, for inviting me over, Rika! It was getting kind of boring lately."

The red-head smiled, sitting down on her own bedding. "No problem. Although…" Rika's smile slowly turned into a stare. "I have to exactly _why_ you're wearing such skimpy nightclothes." She laughed a bit. "I nearly had a heart attack when you took that thing out of your bag with my mother in the room. I mean god, that's practically lingerie!"

Jeri pouted. "Well, I was hoping I could show it off to Takato and see his reaction… But he still hasn't come back."

"He will." Rika replied plainly. "I just know he will." She sweat dropped. "But I'm still really surprised at how much you've changed, Jeri… Are all American girls as open as you are now?"

"It's crazy down there." Jeri giggled, sitting up. "You wouldn't believe it. Couples make out wherever they please, there are no public baths, and they keep their shoes on in buildings!"

"…I actually kinda knew all that already." Rika muttered.

"Oh!" the brown haired girl exclaimed, smacking her forehead and sticking her tongue out. "Silly me! My mistake."

"Now I definitely think Takato will return." Rika replied. "He'd be an idiot to not return to a girl as cute as you."

"EH?" Jeri's eyes widened in surprise. "Rika, what are you?--"

"Relax, I didn't mean it in that way…" the tomboy replied. "Although… have you ever kissed a girl? As an experiment, I mean?"

"Um, n-no…" Jeri replied nervously, staring . "Some of the girls I hung out with did it on occasion, but I was always too shy…" She looked back up to her female friend. "What are you trying to--" She gasped as Rika leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She was wide eyed for a moment before slowly closing her eyes and falling into the kiss. She parted her lips slightly as a foreign tongue slid it's way into her mouth. Feeling playful, she sucked on it for a second before pressing her lips back against the other girls. As they broke away, she blinked rapidly, her cheeks an interesting shade of red.. "W-wow…"

"I know…" Rika smirked. "Wasn't it kinky?" She stood up, stretching. "I felt so ALIVE!" She laughed, turning to the girl, her hands still in the air. "Anyway, I just wanted to see what it was like." She raised an eyebrow as Jeri glared at her. "…What?"

"You stole my first kiss." She said in an angry tone. "I was saving myself for Takato."

"Fair enough…" Rika shrugged, grinning and lowing her arms back to her sides. "But that was _my_ first kiss too, y'know…" There was suddenly loud rustling in the bushes, effectively knocking away her 'fun mood'. "Stay here, Jeri." Grabbing her cards and D-Power, she slowly walked towards her door, opened it, and took a peek outside carefully. She stared up at the tree. "Renamon, be on alert… I heard a noise from the bushes…" she said quietly. The watched as the fox nodded. Gasping as a Digimon popped out from the bushes, obscured by the dark night, she prepared her self. "Get it, Renamon!"

"Diamond storm!" Renamon, sending a barrage of shards at the enemy.

"Wait, wait! Ow! Ouch!" the creature shouted. "I'm not a bad guy!"

"Huh?" Rika titled her head in confusion. "Renamon, stop!" As her partner stopped the attack, a familiar looking dragon tilted his head, groaning in pain. Rika raised an eyebrow. He looked like Guilmon, but he wasn't. He was navy blue, and had his own physical differences. He even had a different voice. She snapped her fingers in realization. "You're Kasaimon, that new kid's partner, right?"

Kasaimon nodded, smiling. "Yep! Takeshi is my Tamer!"

"Awwww, so cuuuute!" Jeri shouted, running over and hugging him. "Wow, you remind me of Guilmon…" She began to frown. "Which… reminds me of…" She began to cry out, tears flowing freely. "Takaatooo! Waaah!"

Rika rolled her eyes. "Oh, now you've got her started again…"

Kasaimon stared at the ground. "Sorry…" Although, he didn't even know what he had done wrong…

-----

Meanwhile, at the park, the 'Corrupt' Tamers and their Digimon were all gathered in a circle and staring at a small crystal ball. The image being displayed was a tall humanoid Digimon, obscured by darkness. "The time has come to strike…" he said in a deep, raspy voice. "We will attack in a week."

"Yes, Master…" the kids and Digimon responded, speaking in unison.

**__**

To Be Continued…


	10. Prologue to Terror

After a 4-day weekend away from home, I'm back and ready to write. So yeah. Er, that's all I have to say.

-Kouji Tamino

-----

Meanwhile, at the park, the 'Corrupt' Tamers and their Digimon were all gathered in a circle and staring at a small crystal ball as they sat on the grassy ground. Being displayed in the ball was a tall humanoid Digimon, obscured by darkness. "The time has come to strike…" he said in a deep, raspy voice. "We will attack in a week. Make the necessary preparations."

"Yes, Master…" the kids and Digimon responded with a nod, speaking in unison.

-----

****

Digimon Tamers: Outbreak

Episode 10: _ Prologue to Terror_

And so, a week came and went. Kazu and Kenta returned home, their mission complete. Takeshi was just beginning to become reacquainted with normal life. He visited his sister daily, still quite ticked that his mother was showing little to no interest in visiting Sakuya. As he walked the streets, he punched a wall in anger, quickly yelping out and waving his hand in pain soon after. "Damn, that was dumb of me…"

"Yeah, you're not a super hero, Takeshi…" Kasaimon joked, stifling a laugh.

Sticking his tongue out, he laughed as well. "Shut up, Kasaimon." He replied jokingly. Since the incident at the mall, which had been broadcast on television, Digimon's reputations go up, especially with Digimon accompanying a Tamer. Grabbing the human sized monster in a headlock, he chuckled. "So, what do you want to do today, buddy?"

"Hmm…" the dragon scratches his head for a moment, as if he was in deep thought. "Can we go to the park for a picnic? Let's invite the others, too! Like Ai and Mako, and Suzie and Lopmon, and Henry and Terriermon, and Rika and--"

"Okay, I get the point!" Takeshi screamed, laughing. "Okay, so you want to go on a picnic and invite all of our friends and everyone we know, right?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah!" Kasaimon said happily, waving his arms. "It'll be fun!"

"You know what?" Takeshi began, pulling out his red and black striped cell phone. "That _does _sound like fun. I'll call everyone whose number I have right away and tell them to call and invite anyone we know." He began to dial numbers as he and Kasaimon started to walk in the direction of the park. As he got into contact with a certain girl, he held the phone away from his ear as she squealed in joy.

"Takeshi-kun!" Suzie screamed happily on the other side of the phone. "I can't believe you're inviting me on a date to the park!"

"Actually, it's not a date…" Takeshi replied in an annoyed tone. "It's just a little get together with friends. Tell Henry and Terriermon that they're invited, too."

"Oh…" Suzie said softly, somewhat disappointed. She quickly cheered up, however. "Well that sounds fun, too! I'll ask them if they can come and Lopmon and I will be over soon regardless!"

"Good!" Takeshi replied with a smile. "Seeya there!" He quickly hung up, sighing. "Now for Rika, and see if she can contact Jeri…" And so, he began calling the others…

-----

As Takeshi and Kasaimon arrived at the park, he was surprised to see that Ai and Mako had already arrived. He waved. "Hey, guys! How did you get here so fast?"

"We were in the area." Ai replied, waving back. "Impmon's still hospitalized, remember?" She sighed staring at the ground. "I feel kind of bad, going out to have fun while Impmon is in his condition…"

"There's not much we can do, sis…" Mako said sadly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We just have to go with life until he gets better."

"Hey!" Henry shouted as he, Terriermon, Suzie, and Lopmon arrived. "Looks like we came just in time!"

"Henry!" Takeshi shouted, waving at his role model. "Yeah, you guys made it just it time!" He screamed as Suzie ran towards him and grabbed him in a tackle hug. "Hey, Suzie…"

"Hi, Takeshi!" Suzie asked with a grin on her face. "Did you miss me?"

"Not really." the black haired boy replied, staring at her. "We just saw each other yesterday, remember? At school?"

Suzie sniffled a bit. "You're so mean sometimes, Takeshi…"

"Hey, what'd you do to Suzie?" Henry asked dangerously, going into 'overprotective brother mode'.

"Wah!" Suzie screamed, jumping off of Takeshi and spreading her arms to defend him. "Don't kill him, Henry! I was just joking around with him!"

"…Would he really kill him?" Kasaimon asked, getting a little worried.

"Let me out it this way…" Rika began, as she, Renamon, and Jeri arrived on the scene. "Kung Fu by a person with actual Chinese in them."

"Ouch…" Takeshi winced, chuckling nervously. "Remind me to never piss you off, Henry."

"Don't worry, it takes a lot to get me upset…" Henry said in reassurance. "Unless you mess with my friends or relatives, that is…" He backed away and yelped a bit as Takeshi stared at him with glossy eyes, clamped together.

"You're so cool, Henry!" Takeshi said in an unusually chipper tone. "You're like, an inspiration to me! Focused, serious, and yet, friendly!"

"Uh oh, obsessive hero worship…" Rika laughed a bit. "Better be careful, Henry."

"I think it's adorable." Jeri giggled, staring at the incident with amusement.

Everyone was carrying bags of food, and Kasaimon was holding a large blanket. Takeshi switched items with his Digimon, and set down the blanket, laying it out on the ground evenly. Everyone began to set their bags and baskets of food down on the blanket. "So, what's there to do at this little get together?" Rika asked, putting her hands at her hips.

"Well, I don't know…" Takeshi began, chuckling again. "I thought you guy would have some ideas!" He sighed as the others face faulted. "I know, I'm a screw-up…"

"Yes. Yes you are." Rika replied in a deadpan voice, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Rika, don't you think that that's a little bit…" Renamon began, staring at her Tamer. "…harsh?"

"Oh, I have an idea!" Henry suddenly shouted, scaring Terriermon off of his head. "Whoops, sorry buddy…"

"S'all right." the rabbit/dog replied plainly.

"Anyway, how about we all gather around and tell of our experiences as Tamers?" Henry said, finishing his statement. "It would make for a great learning experience for our juniors, if you think about it."

"That's a pretty good idea, when you think about it!" Jeri exclaimed with a smile. "Besides", she began with a giggle, "we wouldn't want them to make the same mistakes we did, now would we?"

"That's for sure…" Rika muttered, her face becoming red.

"Rika, are you blushing?" Jeri asked, squealing. "That's so damn cute!"

"Jeri, please refrain from doing things like that in reference to me…" Ruki said, shuddering. "Otherwise, I will be forced to hurt you."

-----

"And so, as Takato and Gallantmon went into a mad rush to save Jeri, MegaGargomon and I executed the plan that the Monster Makers came up with." Henry explained, everyone listening in intently. For Takeshi, it was a new experience. And for everyone else, it was interesting to recall his or her old adventures. "It all went to plan, but in reverting the D-Reaper back to an earlier state, we had reverted our Digimon back as well, and they could no longer handle being in the real world. It hurt, but we eventually came to terms with the fact that we would have to let our friends go. A few months later, Takato discovered a new Digital Gate and we were reunited with our Digimon partners for a short while. We dealt with Locomon, and then--" Henry's line of vision quickly went over to Mako, who was attempting to steal one of his shrimp. "HEY! Get your own!"

"Wow, Takato sounded like he was awesome! Risking everything for his loved ones!" Takeshi shouted. "I want to become that strong!"

"Maybe you will." Rika replied, smiling. "You just have to wait for that one moment when everything seems hopeless, but you still have at least one thing worth protecting."

"I _know _you can do it, Takeshi!" Suzie shouted, crawling up behind him and hugging him around the neck. "My big, strong hero!" She looked to the others with a grin. "Did you know that he and Kasaimon saved my life about a month ago? They were so brave, facing that Monzaemon all by themselves!"

"When was this?…" Ai asked with a raised eyebrow, intrigued.

"It was nothing." Takeshi said, a little too quickly. "Simply the emergence of a Wild One Hypnos missed. It kidnapped Suzie, Kasaimon and I took care of it. That was all." He gasped as he heard some sniffling behind him. He turned around to see Suzie, who was holding back her tears. "Ah… Suzie, I--"

She stared at him sadly with blurry eyes. "Didn't that day mean anything to you at all?" She clenched her fists, glaring at him. "It was the day we met and became friends!"

"S-Suzie!" Takeshi shouted in a panic, waving his hands nervously. "You know I didn't mean it like that!" He smiled, putting a hand behind his head and winking at her. "Suzie, you're a very great friend. You're always cheering me up and shedding some light on what could otherwise be a dark day."

"Takeshi…" Suzie said softly, her cheeks turning a light pink. She squealed, grabbing the boy in a hug and nuzzling against him. "You may be a bit of a jerk, but you can be so sweet sometimes!"

"Ooh, nice save." Mako replied, chuckling. "That Suzie… She seems to have everyone she knows wrapped around her finger." He screamed as Henry smacked him in the back of the head. "What the--?"

"How the hell would _you_ know that, HUH?" Henry asked, screaming.

Smirking in an evil fashion, Mako explained. "I saw you two the other day! You were obeying her every command like her personal servant!"

"H-hey!" Henry screamed, getting a tad uncomfortable. "T-that's none of your business!" He lowered his head. "Besides, I have to do what she says, otherwise my dad will kill me."

"That's right!" Suzie said with a grin, hopping on his back. "Henwy is my personal slave!"

"Well you don't have to put it _that_ way…" he muttered, his dignity slowly being crushed.

-----

Meanwhile, Kiriko and Mizumon were sitting in her room, the Digimon masquerading as a stuffed animal. The girl sighed as she put her shoes on, tying them a little too tightly in nervousness. As she stared at the floor, she bit her lips, tears plopping onto the carpet. "I… I just can't…"

"What's wrong, Tamer?" the scaly seal girl asked, tilting her head. She really hated to see her partner torn up like this. Despite the fact that she had asked, she had a pretty good feeling as to what was bothering her.

"It's just…" Kiriko slowly turned to her Digimon, wiping away her tears. "I really don't want to do this… I mean, I know it's not right…" She slammed her hands on her legs. "But I just don't want to disappoint Kenji!" She gasped, covering her mouth as she realized her slip-up.

"Oh, I see…" Mizumon said in a teasing manner, a sly look on her face. "You have a crush on Kenji, don't you?"

"N-no, it's not like that!" she shouted, blushing. "Well, to tell the truth, I've been worried about him lately…" Once again, she sighed, picking up her hat and staring at it for a moment. "He hasn't been himself. Lately he's been _very_ different. It all started when he got Kuraimon. He slowly began to change, I found you, he introduced me to Kazuya, and the rest is history." She frowned, clenching her fist. "I don't like that Kazuya… He's odd."

"Kiriko…" Mizumon began in a gentle voice, staring up at her Tamer. "I just want you to know… No matter what you decide to do, I'll be by your side. Always."

Kiriko smiled at her Digimon partner as tears rolled freely down her face. "Mizumon!" She shouted, grabbing the sea creature in a tight hug. "You're the best friend a girl could ask for!"

"You're choking me!" Mizumon squealed out, flailing her fins around wildly.

"Kiriko!" The girl's mother shouted from downstairs. "Kenji and Kazuya are here!"

"Coming!" Putting down Mizumon and putting on her hat, she picked up Mizumon again and carried her downstairs the stairs like a doll. She ran past her mom and ran outside. "Seeya later, mom!"

"Stay safe!" The woman exclaimed. She had long, sandy brown hair that went all the way down her back, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow blouse, matching socks, jeans, and a green apron. She stared out after her daughter with some concern. "I wonder why she wouldn't tell me how long this class trip is going to be…"

-----

"So, is everyone ready?" Kenji asked, a smirk on his face. The trio and their Digimon were heading toward the park. The exact same park as the others were at, in fact.

"You know it." Kazuya replied, smiling a little _too _widely. "Time to blow some more stuff up."

"Is that all you ever think about?" Kenji asked jokingly, laughing.

Kiriko closed her eyes, squeezing Mizumon against herself tightly. All she needed to do was get this over with. But… she didn't want to leave home for that long.

****

To Be Continued…


End file.
